The Absol Danseuse
by thatdragonwiththetophat.com
Summary: This is the story of an Absol. This Absol is more than just an Absol. This Absol is the definitive greatest Pokemon Musical singer and actor to ever set paw in Nimbasa City. This is the story of how this Absol, an Absol who existed as a token for a poacher's cartel for years and years, was reborn as an actor. Was reborn as a singer. Was reborn as The Absol Danseuse.
1. Part 1: The Absol With A Sassy Nature

This is a story about an Absol.

It is _NOT _a story about the 16 year old president and manager of the BW Agency, inventor of the Pokemon Musical, and bearer of the prestigious title of "Dreamer." The mere act of being present in a story does not the star of a story make. Also, being the first character introduced in a story does not the star of a story make either.

Nevertheless, the 16 year old, brown haired, blue eyed girl was walking briskly through the woods in between Route 16 and Lostlorn Forest, with a strong looking Serperior by her side.

"We won't let them get away with this, Amanda," the girl said to her Serperior, "No lousy Pokemon Poachers are going to soil the reputation of the BW Agency."

Up ahead, an Officer Jenny ran back to meet up with the girl.

"The poachers are all boxed in that old warehouse up ahead," Jenny said, "They didn't expect us to sneak up on them from these woods. They were all focused on guarding the road leading out from Nimbasa City."

White smacked her right fist into her left palm and said, "Good! Now we can make them pay! No one spreads rumors that the BW Agency uses poached black market Pokemon and gets away with it!"

Officer Jenny looked slightly unsure and asked, "Um, are you _sure_ you want to get into this? We have it all under control and we wouldn't want the president of the BW Agency to get hurt?"

White walked right past Officer Jenny with her nose in the air. "Huh! Puh-lease! When the good name of _MY _Agency gets threatened, I demand to see justice get carried out with my own eyes. Besides, after all that Battle Subway training, a couple of poachers should be nothing."

Amanda slithered past Officer Jenny, stopping briefly to flick Jenny with her leafy tail and give the Pokemon equivalent of a haughty "hmph!"

Indeed, the poachers were quickly defeated by the police force plus the girl and her Serperior. The fight was a quick series of Pokemon battles that went unheeded by the star of this story.

In the basement of the poachers' hide out were cages containing the Pokemon they had ripped out of the wild. The Pokemon in the cages were all silent, either sleeping, meditating, and stewing in their own pity.

Across the concrete floor hopped one of the smallest Pokemon in existence. In search of energy, the Joltik hopped around the dark room, moving from cage to cage, hoping that there might be an Electric-type Pokemon around. The caged Pokemon paid no mind to the tiny Pokemon as it continued its search, moving from cage to cage in search of the food it craved.

The tiny Bug/Electric-type stopped in front of one of the cages to look around and get his bearings.

Then the broad, white furred paw came down on top of it. Three dark blue claws closed gently around the tiny Pokemon and lifted it up of the ground. The Joltik dangled in mid air as the three claws held one of it's four stumpy legs. The Joltik twisted its body around to look into the cage behind him, and was met by a dark blue feline face with the reddest of red eyes. On the left of the face; Joltik's left, the face's right; was a horn of the same color. On the right of the face; Joltik's right, the face's left; was a long tuft of the whitest of white fur. On the forehead, amid the white fur, was a dark blue oval.

The paw pulled the Joltik through the Pokemon-proof bars and close to it's owner's face. The tiny Pokemon trembled in fear as the Absol brought it in even closer, and then inhaled the Bug/Electric-type's scent into's it's small black nose. The Joltik closed it's eyes tightly and prepared for the worst when he saw the Absol open it's mouth.

"Life's not fair, is it?"

The Joltik opened it's eyes slowly when it comprehended that the Absol had just spoken to him. The Absol was sitting on the floor of the cage like a Sphinx, with one fore-paw on the ground extending out from him, and the other up in the air holding the Joltik. The Joltik could just barely make out the sharp looking blade-like tail in the darkness of the cage. The Joltik also couldn't help but notice that the Absol had a far away look in his eye, as if he was mindful of an unseen observer, or many unseen observers. The Absol's mouth was neither smile nor frown, and his countenance was entirely wistful.

"You see," the Absol said to the Joltik, "I... well, I shall never be free. And you... shall never grow bigger than 4 inches tall." The Absol gave a laugh that was wry and humorless, "Hmm-hmm-hmm, _shalom_."

The Joltik was tossed out through the Pokemon-proof bars of the cage, across the room, and in through the Pokemon-proof bars of another cage. The Joltik quickly got up and looked around, quickly noticing the Ampharos snoozing inside the cage. The Joltik hopped up joyfully and proceeded to make a meal out of the Ampharos' unneeded extra electricity.

The Absol's wry and humorless smile was replaced by a slightly smaller genuine one after performing his good deed for the day, and he settled back down to close his eyes. However, his catnap was over before it began when a stream of light uppercut him in the face. He opened his eyes as a human teenage girl, a human woman, a Serperior, and a Growlithe quickly entered the room.

White took a long look at the numerous cages filled with Pokemon. "Whoa. Those poachers sure got busy . . . ugh, that sounded wrong," White said with a shudder.

"Well, come on then. Let's get to work. We'll get the reports filled out, the BW Agency will be in the clear, and we can finally take care of all these Pokemon," Officer Jenny said as she looked around at all the cages.

The Absol lay in the exact same Sphinx-like position with a blasé expression as his cage was picked up and moved along with all the other cages. Although nothing quite like this had happened in the years and years he had spent in the Pokemon black market trading system, he doubted it would amount to anything. The cartel the Absol had been purchased by was a very odd one, in that it would always try to hold onto at least one Absol. This was because the humans believed possessing an Absol would bring disaster to their competitors.

The star of this story entertained the possibility that something untoward had recently happened to the poachers, a small _"__disaster" _if you will. He savored the irony for a bit, irony was something that fascinated him greatly, but then allowed himself to fall back into vague disinterest. It's what he usually did when he wasn't listening to whatever media came out of a poacher's radio when one of them stood guard outside a thin door or right amid the cages. It all depended on the poacher's current location, which was, by extension, _his _current location. Not too long ago, the Absol had gotten a good look at a television screen for a couple of days. He recalled a few episodes of various reality shows, bits and pieces of movies, parts of nature specials and other miscellaneous programs.

As for the present, the star of this story was riding in his cage in the back of a large pick-up truck, with the cages of other Pokemon on top of and next to his cage. No one spoke, mostly because speaking during any sort of transport was never tolerated. It was a painful lesson to learn.

Of course, that didn't matter to our Absol, who was, in fact, not friends with any of his cell mates. They let each other know that, on no uncertain terms. This was _not _because the Absol was, for the lack of a better term, a bad Pokemon. Absol simply knew that he was a little too intellectual and, if he were honest with himself, which he was, too _sassy_ to get along with just anyone.

The other Pokemon would always just call him a highbrow.

The pick-up truck had four wheel drive, so it moved easily through the forest. The vehicle soon stopped in a sunny clearing, causing most of the Pokemon to squint from the brightness, which had become alien to them.

The Absol watched as White and Officer Jenny began loading cages off of the truck. Amanda watched from the sidelines, not saying a word but looking on at the caged Pokemon with sincere pity and sympathy.

The Absol shrugged the look off, feeling that it was at least nice of her offer that out, even if he didn't need it. He instead focused his attention on the cage containing the Ampharos that the two humans were now setting down on the ground.

White opened the cage.

Our Absol did not blink.

Our Absol did not breath.

The Ampharos timidly stuck his head out and looked around. He looked up at White.

"Go on," the human girl said softly, wearing a friendly smile.

After second more of hesitation, the Ampharos quickly ran out of the cage and disappeared into the trees.

Our Absol has yet to blink.

Our Absol has yet to breath.

Our Absol coughs and gasps loudly from the effects of holding his breath for so long.

As more cages were opened by the 16 year old girl, the Absol made the decision to take deep breaths while keeping his eyes wide open. He figured more oxygen would help his brain to comprehend what he was witnessing right now.

After seeing all of his cell mates; which included an Oshawott, an Umbreon, a Riolu, a Meowth, a Charmander, and many others; run off into the wild, the Absol's metal cage was finally lifted from the truck and placed onto the organic ground. Absol quickly closed his dry eyes as his mind worked as fast as he could. He quickly formulated his performance, and opened his eyes and readied himself for the fateful moment.

White opened the cage.

The Absol got up and stood evenly on all four paws. He leaned forward a bit and put his right fore-paw forward. The moment his shaky paw touched the grassy earth, he pulled it back slightly as if burned by it. He lowered his body as he followed through and fully stepped out of the cage, the long tuft of fur hiding his face from White and Officer Jenny. A small smirk graced the Absol's features as he placed all four paws on solid earth. An odd sound began to grow in the back of Absol's throat, and a vibration moved throughout his body. Then, in full view of the two humans, the Absol threw his head back and laughed uproariously.

White and Jenny stared at the Absol's dramatic laughter. The Absol then suddenly stopped laughing and turned to them, staring straight at them. After a tilt of the head and a raise of the right fore paw, he dashed off at top speed into the woods.

White stared after the Absol, and said to Jenny, "He was . . . "

"Bizarre," Jenny replied.

"No," White said with a shake of her head. She put a finger to her chin and said, "He was kind of like . . . the Pokemon at the Agency." White cracked a small smile. "Talented," she remarked.

_"I say he's a ham," _Amanda thought as she slithered over to White's side.

So off our Absol went, leaving his benefactor with a parting shot of his own dramatic flair. His strings, or chains rather, were finally gone. He would no longer have to deal with _humans _ever again.

_"DID I JUST GET SAVED BY A HUMAN!" _the Absol shouted without warning, freezing in mid-step with wide eyes. He balanced on front-left and rear-right paws as he considered what just happened to him. "

That human . . . came in," he said as he cantered backwards and stopped on all fours, "Took down the poachers." The Absol bucked the air with one rear leg. "And let us go- NO, IT WAS MORE THAN THAT!" he exclaimed.

The Absol sat on his haunches and placed both fore paws over his heart, "She gave me my _life._ She gave me _freedom._"

Deeply touched, but eager to get back to business, the star of this story filed the memories of this day and that 16 year old girl back in his long term memory and refocused starting an exciting new life as a wild Pokemon.

"Hm?!" he said suddenly in response to a buzzing sound that came from the tall grass around him.

It was most likely a Combee or Vespiquen, not really a threat.

"Beedrill?" the Absol asked in a nervous voice that had a small squeak to it. He was still sitting on his haunches, with his paws still over his heart, and his eyes darting around uncomfortably.

"Hmmmmm," he said, "Over there . . ." he pointed his left fore-paw into the surrounding forest, "Is the wild. Back there . . ." he pointed his right fore-paw back the way he came, "Is that pure hearted selfless human girl with that grass snake looking Pokemon who seemed to be well off with her."

Our Absol took a moment to seriously consider his miserable experiences as a token of the poachers, the endless possibilities of the wild, and the restricted life that Pokeball Pokemon lived. Then, he made his decision regarding the grand and glorious wild.

He stared into his left paw and spoke in soliloquy, "How many years has it been since I was of the wild? A free spirited child of the wilderness with a family to accompany me? I know stand here with all my instincts forgotten, and the lessons of my parents either forgotten as well or never learned to begin with." He frowned and said in a fed up voice, "What the heck, am I even in the same _Region _anymore?"

He then looked into his right paw and continued his slow soft-spoken spiel, "Yet, what have I been blessed with? A human. A Pokemon Trainer I believe. A pure-hearted Trainer. A Trainer like that is the doorway to a new life for a Pokemon like me." While still staring into his right paw, he closed his left paw and placed it back over his heart. "A Pokemon like me . . ." he repeated with a gallant smile. Then, he leapt into the air like an acrobat, and landed on all fours. Without missing a beat, off he ran back the way he came.

. . . . . Look Absol, either you can't take a hint or you're not fully comprehending the implications of what you're doing. There is no story in being some human's Pokemon. The real story is back the other way, in the wild.

He skidded to a halt when he reached the area he was released at. The truck was gone, but the tire tracks were still there, as plain as day. He aligned a fore-paw at the start of one of the tracks, bent his neck down, and put his nose to the deep tracks. Sniffing deeply all the way, the Absol followed the tracks.

Oh, _Absol. . . _I am quite sure that I made it very clear that this is a story about an _Absol. _This story is about _YOU. _It is _NOT_ about that human girl or her Serperior. We don't need the great, famous, heroic White the "Dreamer" getting in the way with her tragic love-story baggage. Nor do we need any _humans_ here at all, so why don't you think about this one last time and see if you can't come to any sudden realizations.

The Absol suddenly stopped in mid-step and mid-sniff. He raised his head and blinked as a sudden realization came to him.

Oh, thank Arceus, you _are_ willing to listen to me.

As the thought grew and grew in his mind, the Absol felt the need to express it out loud. "Why am I _sniffing_ these tire tracks for?" he asked incredulously, staring down at the deep marks in the ground. "Seriously, what's the point? In fact, what's the point in sniffing pawprints or footprints or any other kind of track? The _tracks _are gonna lead you to who you're following anyway, so all you need are your eyes. It seems like a waste of time and energy to be sniffing along like that when all you really need are your eyes."

. . . . Alright, fine, go ahead Absol. If you really want to restart your life as some Trainer's Pokemon, then don't let me stop you. In fact, I'm actually all for it now. She must really mean a lot to you, and it can't be due to her status as one of the two Heroes of Unova, because you don't even know what Region this is, or what Team Plasma was. I doubt that this story will be _primarily_ about your sudden and growing bond with White, but whatever it is about, one thing is certain. This is _YOUR _story now, shape it to your heart's desire, and know that I will gladly be here to help you tell it. So please forgive my interruptions, let us get back into the story good and proper, I promise.

His point made, our Absol continues to follow the tracks which should lead him to the human girl he had taken a shine to.

"_*Sniff-Sniff!*_-Oh gosh, look at me-_*Sniff-Sniff!*_-I can't stop-_*Sniff!*_-No, I can't _resist_-_*Sniff-Sniff*_-What compels a creature-_*Sniff!*_-to sniff the ground when following a trail-_*Sniff!*_-that he can clearly see?_*Snifffff!*_"

The Absol ran rather quickly, so after only a few minutes he reached who he was looking. Rather, he heard her first.

"Amanda, can you go up the tree and knock some of those Pecha Berries down for everyone?"

"(Why not? I am feeling a bit peckish.)"

The Absol skidded to a sudden halt, so sudden in fact that his rear paws rose off of the ground. Using the momentum to his advantage, the supple Absol rotated on one paw and swung himself sideways and behind a big tree. On the other side of the tree were White and Amanda.

As beautifully ripe Pecha Berries rained down, White smiled and tossed five Pokeballs into the air. "Come on out, everyone!"

With a flash, a Dererling, a Vulaby, a Stunfisk, an Alomomola, and a Solosis appeared around the berry tree.

With his back against the big tree, the Absol took a deep breath and put his paws together. "Okay. So she's already impressed me. Now I need to impress _her_." He dropped back down to all fours and thought on his feet. "Let's see . . . maybe . . . an out of the ordinary skill?"

In one fluent motion, the Absol pushed off the ground with his front legs and stood erect on his rear paws. His tail positioned itself in just the right way to balance the Absol's bipedal position. The Absol's back was straight, and he barely even wobbled as he stood in a position very unnatural for a quadruped. Yet, the Absol was perfectly comfortable standing on two feet. Crossing his fore legs in front of him, he said aloud as if talking to someone else, "Yes, you like this, don't you? I'm supple and I know it."

The Absol stood beaming into space for a moment, then shook his head rapidly and fell back down to all fours. "No, too soon in the relationship. I'd be better off saving my talents so I can wow the entourage later. Better start with the human first, that's who matters at the beginning. Now, what do human girls like?"

He stopped to think for another moment, compiling his knowledge of young female Pokemon with that of human beings, and soon came up with a workable plan. He licked his left paw repeatedly, and then used it to smooth out the white tuft of fur on the left side of his head. He then lifted the inner sides of each of his fore legs up to his face and sniffed each of them deeply. He gave it a little thought before coming to a verdict.

"I don't stink," he said. He then walked out from behind the tree towards White and her Pokemon.

White was sitting underneath the tree as Amanda oversaw the rest of the Pokemon as everyone ate. The girl noticed the pure white furred Pokemon within seconds, and was immediately captivated by him.

"It's you," White said as the Absol slowly approached her.

The Absol stepped lightly through the grass, looking around timidly with wide eyes while making soft, pitiful noises. He glanced at all the Pokemon surrounding him, and they all returned the glance. They were all curious of the newcomer, with the exception of Amanda. The Serperior regarded the Absol with loathsome disgust. The Absol in turn made a show of wilting under the Serperior's gaze, and moved its paws faster towards White.

"I didn't think I'd ever see _you _again," White remarked as the Absol closed the distance between them. "You certainly had a dramatic exit," she said with a smile.

The Absol gave a small smile in return and cocked his head sideways. He then made a show of lifting his head up slightly while sniffing the air zealously. He leaned forward a few inches, and his legs gave way, making him fall flat on his stomach. The Absol's face was the picture of dejection as he rolled over onto his back and laid a paw on his stomach.

"Oh, I see. You're _hungry,_" White said as she reached into her bag.

The Absol nodded gravely.

"(Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!)" Amanda exclaimed, thrashing her tail around in frustration, "(Look around! Big forest! Lot's of berries! Lot's of mushrooms! He's all ham and no brain!)"

"Amanda, calm down, _please,_" White said as politely as she could, although some impatience worked its way into her voice. "This Pokemon has been in a cage for who knows how long. We should help him. That's what N would want us to do." As she spoke, White took out a bottle of Moomoo Milk and opened it.

_"The sad part is that even if she understood my exact words she'd probably still say the same thing _**and **_accuse me of being mean,"_ Amanda thought bitterly to herself.

The Absol rolled over and adopted his Sphinx position as White approached him with one of the Pecha Berries and the bottle of Moomoo Milk. He quickly ate up the Pecha Berry when White handed it to her, but was a little wary of the glass bottle.

"Go on, drink it up!" White said with a friendly laugh in her voice, "It's real good, I promise."

The Absol almost stuffed his nose into the bottle in order to sniff at it, then he put his mouth to the bottle and drank some. In what seemed like an instant, the Absol lashed out with both fore paws and snatched the bottle from White. He held the bottle of Moomoo Milk up to his mouth as he rolled onto his side and began chugging down the drink.

Everyone else merely stared at this unexpected reaction to Moomoo Milk.

Darling the Deerling turned her nose up in disapproval. "(How _rude!_)" she remarked.

The Absol soon finished off the bottle, and dropped it on the ground to come up for air. He gasped and said breathlessly, "(That was _good!_)"

After the initial surprise had passed, White suddenly found herself giggling enthusiastically and unable to stop. She eventually managed to regain control of herself and said in between deep breaths, "Well . . . you certainly do like . . . Moomoo Milk . . . don't you!?"

The Absol smiled, got up, and smoothly licked his left paw and used it to clean his mouth, chin, and ruff of fur that covered his neck and chest. He then stepped alluringly over to where White sat and lounged alongside the human girl, purring disarmingly.

"You are a _gorgeous _Pokemon!" White exclaimed gleefully.

_"I'd actually prefer '_handsome' _or _'pulchritudinous', _but I suppose gorgeous is acceptable," _the Absol thought to himself.

Amanda actually hissed at the Absol. "(You disgustingly smug smart-aleck!)" she growled out slowly.

"Amanda, relax. This is a good thing. He'd make a great part of our team. I'm sure you'd like a new friend," White said calmly. She then smiled down at the Absol near her and said, "That is, if you want to join our team. If you do, I promise that I'll give you a happy life. It'll be like your time with those poachers never happened. I can tell you like me, and I'm being really honest when I say that I really like you. So, would you be okay with joining us?"

The Absol's smile increased as he nodded, much to Amanda's dismay.

White took out a Pokeball and said, "Well then, you're going to need a nickname. How about . . . Austin! Do you like that name?"

Austin the Absol nodded his head enthusiastically with a boyish expression on his face, filled with child-like innocence.

"Welcome to the team, Austin!" White said as she tapped the Pokeball to the top of Austin's head.

Austin was immediately sucked into the Pokeball. It shook three times, and with a click, it was done.

"Alright! Come on out, Austin!" White cheered as she jumped up and tossed the Pokeball.

The Pokeball opened with a flash of light, and Austin reappeared on the ground. The difference was nearly mind boggling. Austin was no longer the picture of child-like innocence. He also wasn't exactly as cute looking as he was before. It was all in the way he was now presenting himself, as well as his new mode of body language. He was once again lounging on the ground, this time on his left side. White suddenly felt as if she were staring at one of the BW Agency's ads for Pokemon Shampoo. Austin head was resting on its left paw, and his right leg was bent slightly. He gave a cheeky wave to White with his right paw, and then turned to Amanda and said, "(I am a smooth operator, am I not?)"

Amanda let out an angry shout as she surged forward, swinging her heavy tail at Austin. He dodged the attack smoothly by rolling out of the way and jumping back up on his feet. He turned to the other five Pokemon and bowed.

Amanda was about to summon up a Leaf Storm to wipe the smug look of Austin's face when White ran up in front of her and waved her arms frantically. "Stop! Stop! Amanda, please calm down! Don't you know a gifted actor when you see one!"

Amanda gave a perfect deadpan expression in response to this.

White turned to Austin with a knowing smile on her face. She wagged a finger at him and said, "Don't you think for a minute that I don't know what you've been doing. I know sass when I see it. I also know a gifted actor when I see it. You might even surpass Gigi! I know the perfect place for you, but you gotta follow along with what I say and put extra effort in honing your natural gifts. Okay, Austin?"

Austin looked up and thought, _"Follow along with her? Heh, that's what I had planned to do, albeit in my own unique way. Surely, she'd be okay with that. And if 'actor' means doing more of the stuff I just did, then that's the life I want. As long as there will be more of that sweet, rich, pure, cold Moomoo Milk. Oh, the feel of it down the throat. Like angelic balm that descended from the heavens to soothe bare skin, that drink is to the mouth, tongue, and throat. A subtle sweetness and richness brings euphoria to the body. Oh, Moomoo Milk, I sing your praises . . . Wait, did I forget to nod to the human? Am I just standing here staring into space with a smile on my face? I'd mourn for my dignity if I hadn't already killed it during my plan to win the human over. Of course, a Pokemon like me has the ability to manufacture more dignity at a moment's notice, as I did with that smooth dodge. . . Have I still not nodded yet? Oh, brokh. . ."_

Austin looked White in the eyes and nodded very vigorously.

"Alright, alright, I gotcha," White said as she rested a hand on Austin's furry head and petted him gently.

Austin's rear left leg popped up and started kicking slightly as his mouth hung open in pleasure, releasing a loud purr mixed with his speech.

"(Oh yes. Oh yes. It's worth it. It all was worth it. This just made it all worth it. Yeah, Austin like. Austin like. Yeah . . .)"

Later on, as the group traveled on to Nimbasa City, they were all unaware that someone was following them. . .

One small Joltik . . .

* * *

_**That was just the first part of this Absol's story. Now, I just want to hand out some thank yous before we continue. Now, what I wanted to do was create a dynamic, engaging, compelling Pokemon OC that people would flock too. Now, I already knew I wanted to use an Absol ,and I probably would have ended up creating a character that would've been a mix of Garfield, Scooby-Doo, Nigel from Rio 2, Scar from the Lion King, Scrat from Ice Age, Stan from Dog With a Blog, Maximus from Tangled, Sven from Frozen, and various other characters I like. Now that probably would've been a disastrous mismosh. Luckily, I was able to get some help.**_

_**Thank you, Virizion 2.6, for coming up with the perfect name for him and for teaching me that a good character needs a good rival. Also, thank you for helping me decide on a title for the story.**_

_**Thank you, Jack Storm 448, for suggesting the comedy of melodramatic-ism and for teaching me that a good character needs a good partner.**_

_**Thank you, Matthais Unidostres, for teaching me about the power of fourth-wall humor and creative use of the narrator. **_

_**Thank you, Ryu Taylor the Ferret, for teaching me about the proper use of moral alignment for a character and how the "braggart" character train isn't necessarily a "negative" or "bad" trait in of itself.**_

_**Now, parts of my initial mismosh characterization plan did make it into the Absol's final version, but I did cut a bunch of character influences out, and the advice of these four magnificent writers helped me to clean things up a bit. So, once again, I offer a sincere thank you to all of them.**_

_**Watch and Favorite for the next part, where it's Pokemon Musical Time!**_


	2. Part 2: The Surviving Austin Saturn

"(You are an Absol. Absols predict disasters. When is the disaster going to happen?)"

Sally the Solosis, who was actually a male, floated backwards as the group moved on towards Nimbasa City. He kept a constant distance from Austin and focused directly on the Absol as he spoke to him.

Austin stopped walking and slowly put his left paw to his forehead. He sighed and shook his head somberly, eyes closed. "(You know, I am tired. I'm _so _tired. Why can't you see that if one has the ability to do something, that does that mean that the ability is being used every waking hour. Your flawed logic would suggest that if all disasters were to one day cease, then the entire Absol race would drop dead. You assume; in fact, _many _Pokemon and _people_ assume; that an Absol is some kind of secretary for a kind of 'Natural Disaster Agency' that exists in some sort of astral plane above the Earth)"

Austin attitude suddenly changed and his countenance brightened up. With a comical smile and derped eyes, he moved his left paw in a knocking motion, as if there were a door in front of him.

"(Knock-knock! Enter please! A flash flood that will wash away an entire farm and cause the farmer to loose everything? Yes, I see, you have an appointment. The director will see you now. Knock-knock! Come in! Earthquake? What seems to be the problem? You have a conflict with a tsunami happening on the same day? Might I suggest taking advantage of your common nature and consolidating? Consolidation is one floor down. Knock-knock! _Bo hena! _An asteroid? Sorry, but I'm afraid ending the world has already been taken by another party. Jesus reserved it and set the date personally to make sure it happens _after_ His second visit. Surely you understand that there would be no point in visiting a world that's been destroyed and void of life. Anyway, an asteroid clearly isn't His style. So loose some weight or crash into some other planet, like Jupiter, it's so big not even you could miss it!)"

Sally stared at Austin blankly, a look that was imitated by the Deerling, Stunfisk, and Alomomola. White, however, was all smiles and was clapping softly.

"I may not understand what you just said, but I can tell that it was quite the performance!" the girl praised, "Austin, you're amazing!"

"(I hate him so much)" Amanda said in a flat tone.

One last Pokemon, the Vullaby named Barbara, marched over to Austin with a smile on her beak and her wings on her hips. "(Not bad)," she commented, "(You're quite the character. White is smart to give you a shot as a performer in a Pokemon Musical, just like me. Uh-huh, that's right. I'm an actress. A star. Big time! Feel free to worship me if you want)."

Austin huffed and laid down on his stomach with his forelegs crossed. "(White says that I should be in these 'Pokemon Musicals.' I'd rather not go against her)" Using a claw, Austin carved an infinity symbol in the dirt and traced it over and over as he spoke a monologue, "(In spite of the futility of a Pokemon Musical, in which Pokemon sing their hearts out in front of a crowd of humans who can't understand a single word, I'd rather not go against her. White looked at me, and she saw talent, ability, and destiny inside my soul. That is why, in the face of pointlessness . . .)" Austin used all three claws to scratch out the infinity symbol, "(. . .I spit the words _'For White!' _at it to make my own meaning for the meaningless!)"

Barbara flared her wings suddenly and declared, "(_'Humans who can't understand a single word'_ my skull covered rear! Those audiences know exactly what we're trying to get across! I walk on stage and they hear, '_Major villain here!'_ That's right, I'm the best Pokemon Musical Villain Actor there is! The Villain Song is _MY _song! I'm mean, unclean, and I am _BAD!_)"

Barbara was standing furiously over Austin, breathing heavily with eyes blazing at him.

Austin merely stared back at her. He slowly shook his head as he lifted his left paw and gently tapped Barbara's beak closed with his center claw. "(You are a sad, strange little Pokemon, and you have my pity)," Austin said in the most convincingly earnest voice he could muster.

Barbara screeched and proceeded to unleash a Fury Attack barrage with her beak. However, Austin's eyes turned green from the effects of Detect, and he quickly moved his head up twice, down twice, and left and right twice to dodge the frenzied pecks.

Barbara let out an enraged shriek, but was then pulled back into her Pokeball by White.

"I'm sorry Austin, but you need to try to be a little nicer and humbler. Especially around Barbara," White said sternly, "Let's just say there's a reason why she's always cast as the villain. Come on, we gotta get to Nimbasa City so you can see a Pokemon Musical rehearsal!"

Austin rolled his eyes as he stood up and muttered, "(She is _so_ unaware of half of what's going on. Good thing this isn't _her_ story)"

* * *

The group soon arrived at Nimbasa City and were headed towards the Musical Theater.

"Look Austin! Isn't it amazing!" White said as she pointed at the large purple Pokeball music note that flashed with neon light.

"(Did nothing of interest _really _not happen during the time it took to get here?)" Austin said absentmindedly, "(Well, okay, let's just go with it)"

"You don't seem very interested," White observed, slightly crestfallen. But then, she smiled knowingly and said, "But just wait till you see the rehearsal!"

The group entered the lobby, and then walked into the theater. Austin began to feel his interest rise. The theater was large, filled with hundreds of comfortable seats colored grey. In the back rows sat a group of 16 people, who gave the arrivals a quick glance. They were a small group that was allowed a glimpse at the rehearsal. It's always important to get a sample of the public's opinion during the early stages so the production can be tweaked so that its received well.

The stage itself was wide, with its red curtains drawn and stage lights high above along the ceiling. It had the backdrop of what appeared to be the inside of a music shop with a big window and various musical instruments.

With widened eyes, Austin shakily raised his left paw and reached out to the stage. "(I hear a voice you cannot hear, which says I must not stay)," he said in an impassioned loud stage whisper, "(I see a hand you cannot see, which beckons me away)"

The Deerling, Stunfisk, and Solosis gave their own versions of a quite chuckle. Barbara just sneered and said, "(_Now _who's a sad, strange little Pokemon?)"

White petted Austin on the head and said, "That's right, Austin. That's where performances are made! And we all have front row seats!"

Austin made a leap for the stage, but White grabbed him by the sides to hold him back.

"Hold on there, Austin! How about you take a moment to watch a rehearsal first!" she said.

Austin heeled reluctantly and said, "(Fine then. Let's just see what a Pokemon Musical is, and why the heck I'm inexplicably attracted to it)"

The group made their way to the front row, and all the Pokemon sat down. White walked over to another human, who was a Musical Director.

"New Pokemon, boss?" the Director asked as he gave a nod in Austin's direction.

"Possibly a new actor," White said with a wink.

"Aha . . ." the Director replied in interest.

"Yes, yes, but right now I'm hear to supervise the rehearsal for next week's musical. _It's a Good Old Sunny Day_, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good," White said as the Director handed her the script. "Now, I want to see Gigi do her musical number alone _first_ so we can work out any problems. Then we'll have the other accompanying Pokemon join her to see if it works right. Now, is Gigi ready?"

"I had her and the other performers waiting backstage for you, so now we can begin," the Director said. He called out, "Oh Gigi! Come out on stage. Just you by yourself please!"

From stage left walked a female Tepig with a bow on her head. She smiled a gave a quick curtsy, her long ears and curly tail bouncing as she did so.

"(_This _is an actress?)" Austin said in disapproval, and in a rather loud voice, "(A tiny little Pokemon with an unappealing snout?)"

"(Austin, do you see this tail?)" Amanda hissed as she held her tail up to Austin's face.

"(Yes)"

"(Well this tail's going right down your throat if you don't keep your mouth shut.)"

_"Fangirl, probably," _Austin thought silently.

"We're going to rehearse the main song, _In the Good Old Sunny Day. _We want to hear you sing it alone you ready Gigi?" White asked.

the Tepig smiled and nodded.

"Alright then. Cue the music! Action!" White called out.

The music began, and Gigi went under a kind of transformation. Her eyes shimmered and became much more expressive. Her ears stood up, and one bent slightly. Taking a step forward, she crossed her fore legs and rear legs and sang with her head raised, moving her head and leaning from side to side in a cute manner.

_"(There's a move that brings cheer,_

_That we always hold dear,_

_The good old Sunny Day._

_Aides that Grass-type and treeses,_

_Brings sweet scented breezes._

_The good old Sunny Day._

_When your day's work is over_

_Then you are in clover,_

_And life is one beautiful rhyme,_

_No trouble annoying_

_Each one is enjoying,_

_The good old Sunny Day)"_

Gigi skipped around happily and continued singing.

_"(In the good old Sunny Day,_

_In the good old Sunny Day,_

_Strolling through the shady lanes,_

_With your baby mine,_

_You hold her hand and she holds yours,_

_And that's a very good way_

_To tell that she might love you_

_In the good old Sunny Day__)"_

"Cut!" the Director shouted.

The music stopped, catching Gigi during an endearing pose and a series of fluttering flirtatious winks. Gigi focused her attention on the Director and White.

"I think we've seen enough of Gigi's performance. Why don't we bring in the rest of the performers now and have a full rehearsal," the Director suggested.

"Alright, I think you're right," White agreed.

"Okay everyone! Come on out, we're doing a full rehearsal now!" the Director announced.

A Yamask and Vanillite come in from stage left and joined Gigi on stage.

Meanwhile, Austin stood in a slight daze. During the song, he has been looking from Gigi to the humans in the back rows.

_"Her movements almost . . . translated the meaning of her words into a language universal to all living things," _Austin though in amazement, _"Those humans back there . . . they could _**feel** _the meaning in that song without understanding the words. They way their eyes were shifting and reflecting the emotions. They followed her every move. And- wait, when did they just start singing again?"_

Austin suddenly became aware that Gigi and the other Pokemon actors were now in the middle of the song. Gigi was singing the main lyrics while the other Pokemon accompanied her and echoed some of the lines.

_"(__To Surf in the pool,_

_Drink Soda Pop so cool, (So refreshing and cooooooool)_

_Good old Sunny Day;_

_Play "Ring Around the Rosie,"_

_Roll around in the posies, (They smell so sweeeeeet)_

_Good old Sunny Day,_

_Those days full of pleasure_

_We now fondly treasure, (So full of pleasure and treasure)_

_When we never thought it a crime,_

_To stuff ourselves with Poffins,_

_Fill our bellies with sweet stuffin', (Mmmmm! Ahhhhhh!)_

_Good old Sunny Day)__"_

Gigi was twirling around the set as the other Pokemon surrounded her, also expressing the joy in their hearts. The Yamask was dancing along with the Vanillite, moving in a circle, occasionally breaking up to orbit around Gigi. The two Pokemon would also occasionally use Round to add to the music.

Austin coked his head, feeling slightly puzzled. _"I don't understand, how come I didn't realize they had started up again. I heard the music start. You'd think that would've been an obvious enough hint. Wait a minute . . . maybe . . . the music means nothing . . . if the performers don't _'got it'._"_

Austin stared hard at the singing Tepig, studying her movements and listening intently to her voice.

_"She's good. She's _'got it' _for sure. But . . .not enough." _Austin got up from his sitting position, a smile growing on his face. _"But **I **_'got it' _much more than she does. . . time to prove it."_

Austin was about to make his move when he felt something tickling his left fore paw. He looked down, and was very surprised to see the Joltik he had met not too long ago standing on his paw.

"(What are you doing here?)" he asked the tiny Pokemon in genuine interest.

The Joltik innocently blinked it's four blue eyes up at Austin, staring intently at up at him.

Austin lifted his paw up closer and gave the Joltik a good looking over. "(Yes, you're the same one alright. Come to inform me that the prediction you heard me make before was half wrong, I suppose)"

The Joltik clicked its mandibles a few times.

"(Hmmmm . . .)" Austin said. The Absol looked up at the stage lights up on the ceiling. The smile he had gained before returned, and this time grew even bigger than before. He held the Joltik up closer to his face and whispered, "(Hey. You can jump high and climb up walls, right?)"

The Joltik nodded.

"(Okay. Would you mind helping me out with a little something? I'll make it worth your while)" Austin said confidently.

Meanwhile, the Pokemon on stage were just about finished with their performance. Gigi was giving her big finish with the final verses.

_"(You hold her hand and she holds yours,_

_And that's a very good sign_

_That she's your tootsey wootsey_

_In the good old Sunny- AAAAAH!)"_

So much had happened so fast. The stage lights that illuminated the stage suddenly went out with an audible electric buzz. Austin made a daring lightning quick jump onto the stage. Gigi was forced into exiting stage-right by a buck from Austin's rear paw.

Austin, you FOOL! That's critically acclaimed Pokemon actress Gigi Tepig! Her extensive filmogrpahy includes wellknown titles such as _Holding the Moon Stone, __Sunny, Followed by Hailstorms, __Surfing IV, __Touring Unova with Tornadus_, and _Calcium Man: The Movie. _You cannot simply kick an actress of her caliber around like that! Well, no risk, no reward . . . I suppose.

With another audible buzz, one lone spotlight shone down on the Absol who had just upstaged the rather famous Gigi.

"What's the meaning of this!" the Director shouted in anger.

"AUSTIN!?" White exclaimed in disbelief.

The other Pokemon stared at the Absol in awe, except for Amanda, who simply laid still with a smug look on her face, waiting to see what would become of Austin.

_"Time to steal the show. **A capella** style," _Austin thought confidently to himself.

Then, with a quick push off with his front paws, Austin was standing on two legs.

White and the Director, who were in the process of getting up and taking back control of the situation, were stunned into frozen shock when they saw the Absol standing perfectly balanced on it's hind legs, looking every inch naturally bipedal.

Austin put on a face wracked with intense emotion as he put his fore paws over his heart and sang softly.

_"(At first, I was afraid,_

_I was petrified._

_I lost my family and my freedom,_

_My hope nearly died._

_I spent so many nights thinking how those humans did me wrong,_

_But I grew strong,_

_And I learned how to get along...)"_

Up on the bars that the stage lights hung off of, was the Joltik. Knowing that was his cue, the Joltik used Discharge to turn on the lights on either side of him. The center light turned off, and the other two lights shone down on Austin at angles.

Austin fell forward and landed with all four paws on the ground and starting moving forward to the edge of the stage in stalking manner with a slightly sinister smile as he started singing much stronger and louder than before.

_"(And now I'm back,_

_On the attack._

_I'm here to really flack myself,_

_Immune to foolish flak._

_Yes, I couldn't pick that lock,_

_One special human was the key,_

_I never would've guessed,_

_I'd be your kind to set me free)"_

Gigi suddenly charged at Austin madly, spewing fire from her snout. The Absol didn't miss a beat. Using Detect, he dodged her by spinning on his front paws and smacking her rear hard with his long, blade-like tail. Gigi was sent sprawling offstage a second time, this time stage left. Austin shook his rear at the Tepig as he continued singing.

_"(Go on, now go!_

_Walk out the door!_

_Just turn around now,_

_It is **I** who have the floor!)"_

Austin popped up onto his hind legs again and spread his fore legs wide as if they were arms in a glorious pose. Joltik turned on five lights, which illuminated Austin on all sides. As he sang the next verse, Austin whirled around on his hind legs and then purposely fell down flat on his back with his legs sticking up stiffly.

_"(The stage, the lights, the theater **is** my destiny!_

_Did they think I'd crumble?_

_That I'd yield to eternity?)"_

Austin then put his front paws on the ground and pushed himself up into a front paw stand, his rear legs kicking the air as he spun on one paw, his head upside down.

_"(Oh no, not I!_

_Yes, I survived!_

_As long as I knew how to move_

_I knew I'd stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live,_

_And I've got all my sass to give!_

_And I survived_

_Yes, I survived)"_

Austin then gave a strong push and propelled himself into the air in an amazing flip. As the Joltik jumped around, zapping the lights on and off and using Stringshot to pull them into the right angles, he got so caught up in the performance that he let out a loud Round to the tune of Austin's song.

Yamask and Vanillite hadn't moved an inch when Austin had hijacked the stage. They too were caught up in the Absol's singing and dancing. The Joltik's Round was all they needed to finally let go. They too let out Round to accompany Austin's performance.

Austin stuck a perfect landing on his hind legs and stood up on them once again. Emboldened by the fact that he no longer had to sing _A capella, _Austin really let loose and he further launched into his song. He extended his forelegs and flexed their muscles, then turned profile and threw punches like at Hitmonchan at the air next to him, occasionally shuffling backwards across the stage.

_"(I'm a survivor,_

_The power of a Tyranitar,_

_My Type may be Dark, but my soul's on Fire,_

_A Disaster Mon's here, but times aren't dire,_

_Catch you off guard with sudden Sucker Punch, like GOAL!_

_You've never seen a Absol,_

_Punching and swinging and spinning and singing all day long?_

_And check out what I can do with a Perish Song)"_

Austin immediately dropped back down to all fours as Joltik turned off all but one lone spotlight that shone down on him. The Absol daintily lifted his left paw and threw his head back, unleashing the most amazing Perish Song that those present had ever heard. Although the sound echoed throughout the theater, the actual attack rose straight up and hit the ceiling, where it dissipated harmlessly.

Everyone in the building; White, the director, the people in the back row, and nearly all the Pokemon were in awe of the impassioned tones, all of which were in perfect pitch and key, of Austin's Perish Song.

The only ones not impressed were Amanda, who was sitting coiled in the front row with a look of exasperation, and Gigi, who was lying on her stomach backstage as she stewed in her intense rage. Both disgusted Pokemon watched in silence as Austin continued with his singing and shuffling dance, the stage lights illuminating his every move. The Vanillite and Yamask were flanking him rather closely, floating up and down and following his beat as they occasionally let out a Round to continue the echoing melody his song created.

_"(It took all the strength I had,_

_Not to fall apart_

_My whole family dashed to pieces,_

_Oh, it **was** so hard_

_And I spent, oh, so many nights_

_Just feeling sorry for myself._

_But I didn't cry,_

_And now I hold my head up high!)"_

Austin twisted into his bipedal potion this time. He swung his left fore leg to point out into the audience, as Vanilite and Yamasjk orbited him even faster. Amanda could tell it was her Austin was pointing at, but she didn't take the bait and pretended not to notice.

_"(And you'll see me, _

_somebody new,_

_I'm not that chained up little Absol,_

_No see what I can do_

_And so I'm going to show my skills_

_But don't expect this to be free,_

_I'll accept payment in the form,_

_Of audiences adoring me!)"_

Austin performed a bunch of leaps and two sideways flips where he faced the audience, and the turned sharply so he was facing away from the audience. He used this moment to wave flick his tail haughtily.

_"(Go on, now go!_

_Walk out the door!_

_Just turn around now..._

_It is I who have the floor!_

_The stage, the lights, the theater **is** my destiny!_

_Did they think I'd crumble?_

_That I'd yield to eternity?)"_

Austin spun around to face the audience and held out his rear right leg and front left leg. Yamask and Vanilite immediately flew over and began orbiting each limb, letting out Round as they did. Joltik also let out round from the ceiling as well. Austin remained perfectly balanced on his two limbs and continued singing strongly.

_"(Oh no, not I!_

_Yes, I survived!_

_As long as I knew how to move_

_I knew I'd stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live,_

_And I've got all my sass to give!_

_And I survived_

_Yes, I survived)"_

Austin fell flat to the ground. With well thought out timing, purposeful muscle movements, and subtle twitches; Austin slowly lifted himself off the ground as he sang.

_"(If you try to knock me out, I'll just come back stronger_

_If you try to cut me short, I'll just come back longer_

_No Pokeball con contain this, Pocket Monster_

_Give me my throne, I am ready to thrive_

_one thing I know,_

_I have survived!)"_

Austin threw his body back and landed on his haunches with a bump, now in a sitting position. All the lights had turned off again. One spot light shone down on the lone Absol on stage. His eyes closed and his breathing heavily, Austin slowly raised his arms as he sang his finally line.

_"(Yes - I - sur - vived...)"_

All the lights flashed on suddenly like fireworks.

Everyone in the room burst into applause, with exception of Gig and Amanda; and Barbara too, who was still in her Pokeball, but she probably wouldn't have applauded for Austin anyway.

White ran squealing over to Austin, words failing her as she tried to find a way to respond to what she had just witnessed. The Director was a bit more vocal.

"OH MY GOSH! INCREDIBLE! INSURMOUNTABLE! You're gonna go far, kid! _You are gonna go far! _What's ya name? Austin, right? Well, that's good, but it's need a little more. Maybe a last name? Austin Saturn sounds good, cause you got Pokemon orbiting around ya like rings!"

The other applauding Pokemon had gathered around the Absol as well. The people in the back row were still giving a standing ovation.

Austin simply sat at the spot, still on his haunches, intermittently licking his left paw and using it to re-groom his large ruff of fur and his thick tuft of hair.

He acknowledged the surrounding adoration and responded nonchalantly, _"(Yes, I know. I'm a prodigy. Now, if you want to show your appreciation, how about a few bottles of Moo Moo Milk. Make sure they're chilled)"_

During all this, Amanda slithered silently onto the stage and off to the side where Gigi was still lying down, a look of dejection and envy still on her face. The Tepig looked up at the Serperior with vague interest, her depression and disillusionment with her own profession dulling her senses.

Amanda looked Gigi in the eye and said, "Hey . . . you like revenge right?" Amanda suddenly smiled mischievously and said, "Oh, of course you do. _Everybody _likes revenge. So, let's discuss revenge plans!"


	3. Part 3: Alive With the Sound of Singing

White and the Director had gone off to talk about things, leaving all the Pokemon to mingle in the green room backstage.

Now, I am going to stop you right there. You see, I have neglected to fully and properly introduce _all _the members of White's Pokemon team in a way that will stick with you. Therefore, I shall take the time to do so now. This way you won't be confused or miss anything.

First we have Darling the Deerling, whom I believe you've seen speak at least once. She can get pretty feisty, but is still able to maintain a sense of style.

Then we have Dorothy the Stunfisk, a serious Pokemon with a one track mind when it comes to battles. He knows how to stay calm and has high tolerance for anything.

Next is Nancy the Alomomola, who enjoys music and is the most sympathetic of the group. She's also the most mellow and peaceful, when she's not battling that is. Like the others, she's a strong battler, but quickly calms down when the battle is over.

I believe you've met Sally the Solosis, who you'd do good to remember is a boy, thank you very much. He is highly logical, but sees everything in a linear fashion. This can be seen as a flaw depending on how you look at it.

I'm quite sure you're familiar with Amanda the Serperior and Barbara the Vullaby.

"How long is this going to go on?" Austin asked impatiently as he sat sprawled out on his chest, on top of a couple of comfortable cushions, tapping the claws of his left fore paw on the floor in annoyance.

"How long is _what _going to go on?" Nancy asked in curiosity.

Austin turned to Nancy and said, "Oh? Did I say that out loud? Sorry, it was just something in my thoughts, I suppose."

The Yamask and Vanillite from earlier were still there, along with another actor friend of theirs, a second Solosis.

The other Pokemon not currently present were Barbara, who was still in her Pokeball; Amanda, who had wandered off somewhere; and Gigi, who was presumably where ever Amanda was.

Darling eyed Austin suspiciously and said, "I don't think I like the way you move. Are your _bones_ made of rubber or something? It just seems wrong."

"I assure you, young doe," Austin said as he lounged on the cushions, "That during my entire performance, I was working _with _my skeletal structure in order to assume my various poses without dislocating something. I also assure you that I do not use any supernatural abilities to express my _natural _talents." Austin then leaned forward at Darling and quipped, "Jealous much?"

Darling turned away in an indignant huff. At that exact moment, Joltik peeked out of Austin's ruff of fur and chuckled a bit, then quickly retreated inside the Absol's warm, soft white fur.

Yamask threw his arms around Austin's horn, looking like a ring a kid threw on a stick in a carnival game. "This is so great. I can't believe I'm this close to Austin Saturn in his prime."

Austin raised a fore paw and flicked Yamask off of his horn. "Off. Please. Now. And where did this 'Saturn' come from?"

"That's your name, right?" Vanillite asked with interest, "That's what the Director said."

"_My trainer _named me _Austin _in a very specific scene that was impossible to miss," the Absol said as he scratched the base of his horn with his fore paw, "I barely even remember what that Director said."

"But the _way _the Director said it," Vanillite continued, "It just sounded so right."

"A passing scene with a quick line, and suddenly I've got a last name. Are you serious?" Austin muttered.

The actor Solosis floated over to Sally and said, "This Absol isn't a sign of disaster."

"Indeed," Sally replied.

"I would say, he is the exact opposite," the other Solosis replied.

"Ah- no. He's a disaster," someone said.

The Pokemon looked over to see Gigi walking in with a slight sway to her hips.

"That, _horrendous _display was a total disaster," the Tepig said, doing her best to appear sad and glum, her bow even gaining a slight droop, "A disaster that hijacked my performance."

Gigi stepped quickly over to Vanilite and Yamask, and nuzzled each of them endearingly with her snout.

"_Our _performance . . ." she added softly.

Austin gave a very weak, fragile, and almost effeminate sounding cough. This got everyone's attention as he wiped his nose with the back of his right fore paw. Austin seemingly stared into space and said, "I believe the true disaster here is that the performance I allegedly _hijacked _was nearly as _shallow _as the performance little Miss G is giving right now. . . or maybe the disaster is that they're all buying her act, I don't know. Absols can only get a fix on disasters that destroy life, not intelligence."

"Pay no attention to the One Trick Ponyta on the cushions!" Gigi declared with a dramatic eye roll as she pointed a foreleg at the Absol.

"I am going to explain this to you the way I would explain it to a small child," Austin replied with a bored expression, "You only saw one performance form me. So, you've seen one trick. You don't know what other tricks I can do. So, you can't call me a One Trick Ponyta. I've only seen one of _your _performances, but I didn't call you that. . .oh wait, of course _I'm _not inane."

No longer looking forlorn, Gigi tossed her head back and laughed before shouting at Austin, "You use words others don't normally use to insult your rivals, and you think _that _makes you smart or better or something? _YOU? _Someone who thinks lights and using moves as special effects and wild break dancing and loud pop song-type singing is better than classic heartfelt song and dance? I'm an artist! You're just flashy!"

The Absol shoved his face into the fur of his right foreleg and rubbed hard. His voice was muffled by the fur as he replied, "Oh my gosh. You're so ignorant it's not even funny." Austin removed his leg from his face and said, "And the scary part about all this is that you actually _believe_ what you're saying. You _actually _called my well thought out choreography _break dancing. _That's cold, Gigi. Especially coming from a Fire-type. Again, you fail to understand that my so called _'loud pop song-type singing' _is just _ONE _of my performances. Sure, I'm sure I could quite easily surpass your fame with just that style alone, unless _you_ can produce a benign Perish Song. Can you? No? I didn't think so. Anyway, classic heartfelt song and dance is well within my repertoire."

Gigi slowly felt her self confidence draining as she stared at the regal looking Pokemon. Reminding herself on how this Abosl had kicked her off stage and stole her spotlight, Gigi steeled herself and shot back, "What makes you think you're a better performer than I am?"

Austin widened his eyes in shock. "Did I say _that?_ Well I- that is- no. No, I didn't say that. You're mistaken."

"You kicked me off the stage!" Gigi shrieked.

"Ah yes! The stage!" Austin shouted as he rolled onto his back, extending his limbs out as he spoke as if enraptured by the thought, "It was the very first time I had seen it! It called out to me! It was the power of fate! _L__a forza del destino! __Die Macht des Schicksals!_" Austin rolled back onto his stomach and looked right at Gigi. With eyes as wide as he could make them, and a sad pouty lip a trembling, Austin said to her, "After so long, I had finally found my place. I could not last another minute without my paws touching that stage, the place where I was always meant to be. I needed to show the humans what I could do before it was too late. That is why I took the chance."

As he spoke, Austin was slowly crawling on along the floor on his belly, inching closer and closer to the now pacified Tepig.

When Austin felt he was close enough to Gigi, he said in a soft voice, "Now do you see why a rising star might feel compelled to knock a shooting star out of orbit?"

Gigi blinked at the whimpering Absol, not sure how to respond.

"Oh, come on, Gigi! Look at him!" Nancy said, floating over and around the two performers heads, "You can't really _blame_ him for what he did. Can you?"

Gigi began to feel a ball of guilt form itself in her stomach. She gave a sad sigh and bowed her head to Austin. "Please, don't feel bad about all this. I'm sorry for not understanding."

"ACTING!" the Absol exclaimed.

Austin had suddenly changed from glum to smug in an instant. He performed a back-flip and landed in between Yamask, Vanillite, and Solosis. He put his forelegs around them all and said, "Now wasn't _that _little performance better than whatever _she _was trying to do earlier."

While most of the other Pokemon laughed, Nancy just stared at Austin in pure shock. Gigi had a similar facial expression, but then it changed to a fiery red face of rage as she held her breath, puffing out her cheeks and turning them red.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gigi let out a huge Flamethrower that filled the center of the room, burning to charred rags the cushions Austin had been laying down on earlier.

"Do you think you're Meloetta?! The Legendary Pokemon of Song and Dance?!" Gigi squealed out with rage in her voice.

"No. I'm clearly an Absol. But I probably could be a worthy rival to her if I tried, whatever a Meloetta is." Austin lifted his left foreleg from the Solosis. He sniffed the backside of the leg and said, "Hmmm. I'd have to make myself smell nicer first. I wouldn't want a Legendary to think I'm filthy or lazy."

"You're either insanely pompous or just insane!" Gigi said with great hostility.

"I could blow the minds of everyone in this room with a single line of song. I could sing a few notes, and those within earshot will be spontaneously entranced!" Austin declared as he lifted his left fore paw high.

"Go ahead and do it then," Gigi sneered.

Austin left off holding the three Pokemon actors and fell down to all fours. After a quick breath, and a dainty lift of his right fore paw, Austin closed his eyes and sang out loud and strong, his voice reverberating throughout the entire room.

_**"The hiiiiills are aliiive with the sound of muuuuuusic!"**_

Gigi wore a big smirk on her face, and she had to stop herself from laughing. She was about to speak when all of a sudden all the other Pokemon in the room ran over to the Absol. Pokemon were patting Austin on the back, hugging his head, and trying to shake all four of his paws.

Frustrated more than ever, Gigi exclaimed over the congratulations of the other Pokemon, "All he did was sing a line from _The Sound of Music_! Anyone could do that! How is that special!? How!? HOW!? ANSWER ME!"

Austin pushed his way through his small group of fans and pointed a claw at Gigi. "I'm sure that other Pokemon will one day play in the roles you've played in, and they will have to make those parts their own. Don't you get it?! Maybe I didn't write what I just sang, but what matters is that I sang it to the best of my abilities and gave it a style and passion that others liked." Absol put his paw down and stood in a puffed up position. "And that understanding is what makes me the better performer."

Gigi ground her teeth together, desperately searching for a comeback. Eventually, she settled on: "You didn't blow the minds of _everyone _in this room. My mind wasn't blown."

"Can you play dead?" Austin asked.

This caught Gigi off guard. "Wha-?" she asked in confusion.

"Can you play dead?" Austin asked again.

"Any fool can play dead," Gigi replied.

"No, I mean _really _play dead," Austin embellished, "Totally and completely! Fully surrendered into it. Give your all into the appearance of death. One has not truly become an actor until they have played dead."

"That has to be the most stupidest thing I have heard today, and given what you've been doing all day, that's really saying something!" Gigi said bitterly.

Austin turned away from Gigi and walked towards the scorched cushions. Suddenly, in the middle of a step, Austin's eyes rolled upwards and his jaw dropped open. His legs seemed to give way, as if his whole body had suddenly rag-dolled. His blade-like tail fell limp against his rump as his body hit the pile of scorched fabric and stuffing with a _whump!_ Austin's legs were bent slightly, and his long grayish-blue claws were spread out wide.

Before Gigi could think of a snide remark to say, Amanda suddenly entered the room with Barbara in tow.

The Vullaby jumped forward and pointed a wing dramatically, saying, "Mister Austin Sat. . . urn . . ." Barbara pouted and looked down at the ground, "Darn it, that just doesn't flow right. Why couldn't have that Director have picked a name with _three_ syllables? Oh whatever. Mister-." Barbara looked up and was surprise to see the way Austin was lying down amid the burnt materials.

She slowly turned to Gigi, and then exploded.

"OH, COME ON!" Barbara exclaimed at Gigi, who cowered back in response, "We had the perfect evil revenge scheme all lined up for Austin the Sassy, Pompous, Big Headed Absol; and you have to just go ahead and kill him and ruin the whole thing!"

"Shut-up, you idiot!" Amanda shouted as she quickly smacked Barbara's beak with her tail.

"Yeah, shut-up!" Gigi hissed, "He's not dead, you fool. He just heard everything you said!"

Barbara shot a glare at Amanda as she stroked her beak, and then glared at Gigi. "Don't deny it, girl. I'm not stupid."

Barbara marched over to where Austin lay. She lifted one of his legs and let it fall back down limply. She then went over to Austin's head and took a good look at his face. His eyelids were open, and his eyes weren't moving around. Not even his tongue was moving. Lastly, Barbara pecked at the Absol's left haunch, looking for any muscle twitches. Austin's leg didn't move a centimeter.

"Uh-huh. Just like I said. Dead. Roasted alive," Barbara said in a deadpan, as if it were of no concern to her.

Gigi fell to her stomach and rubbed at her face with her front legs. "What is it about today that is making me run into these idiots and lunatics, or maybe they're idiotic lunatics, I don't know. I DON'T KNOW!"

Barbara growled with anger and turned to the other Pokemon room at large. "Is the Absol alive or not?" she asked bluntly.

_"He's dead," _replied all the Pokemon except for Gigi and Amanda.

"YOU STUPID LIARS! YOU SLIMY TRAITORS!" Gigi screamed at the room.

Barbara missed the secret winks and silent sniggers the other Pokemon exchanged as she addressed Gigi directly, "Why are you trying to keep this up? The proof's right there. He's dead."

"Can't you see they're tricking you? Of course he's alive!" Gigi exclaimed.

"No, he's dead!"

"He's alive!"

"He's dead!"

"He's alive!"

"He's dead!"

"I _could _make a joke here about how your arguing is loud enough to wake the dead, but that would be too predictable," Austin said.

Barbara took one look at Austin, and then ran out of the room screaming in terror.

Austin waved goodbye to the retreating Vullaby and said, "Yes, yes, I know. Parting is such sweet sorrow and all that. Oh, and I agree with you on that name. A three syllable last name would have been so much better!"

Austin got up and shook some of the black char out of his fur. He looked at the dark stains and said, "Hmmm. I'm not putting my tongue on that. I wonder if Pokemon performers are successful enough to afford baths in Moo Moo Milk? Oh, that must feel wonderful. Silky, sweet, cool. Sip while you dip. . . . oh yes, my arch-nemeses." Austin looked up at Gigi and Amanda and asked, "So, tell me all about your '_perfect evil revenge scheme all lined up for Austin the Sassy, Pompous, Big Headed Absol'. _Oh no, wait!" Austin quickly held a paw up and continued, "Don't tell me. I want to be surprised! Yes, yes, carry out your plan born out of jealously and envy. It'll be amusing to watch you three slay yourself with your own arrows."

Austin stopped to laugh contentedly for a moment, but then stopped when something caught his eye.

"Oooh, is that what humans call a mini-fridge? Okay, let me see this. . . and here's the Moo Moo Milk. Hmm, I don't think I'll wash myself with it now, that would actually be quite a waste. I'll just drink it now. Mmmmmmm. . ."

The other Pokemon took this as a signal to get a snack of their own. Even Joltik managed to suck in a few volts from Dorothy. Gigi and Amanda, on the other hand, kept their eyes on the Absol who was lying on his back with a bottle of Moo Moo Milk in his mouth as he held it with his fore paws, his eyes closed softly and his hind legs kicking with joy.

"You know, I have a feeling that I'm going to hate him more and more every day," Amanda remarked in a monotone.

Gigi shuddered, "I feel bad for you. You and him are both on White's team. You gotta live with each other!"

A mischievous glint sparked in Amanda's eye. She gave a small smile and said ominously, "Not for long!"


	4. Part 4:Comedy Equals Tragedy Plus Rivals

Castelia Park. "Where it all began."

I honestly don't know what that's supposed to mean in the context of the city, but I _do _know that this park is where the '_perfect evil revenge scheme all lined up for Austin the Sassy, Pompous, Big Headed Absol' _all began.

Among the Pokemon living in the park was a trio of vicious Vullaby. They were a rowdy bunch of Pokemon, quite pugnacious, and were infamously known as the bullies of Castelia Park by the other Pokemon.

At the moment, the trio were fighting over a plump Bulk Berry. The group was wrestling, beating, and using moves on each other in an attempt to take the berry. They were also using colorful language either to insult or cry out in pain. A particularly powerful Gust attack sent the Bulk berry flying into the air. It was then deftly caught by a fourth Vullaby who had just entered the park.

The other three Vullaby turned to look at the visitor and gasped in disbelief. _"(Boss?!)" _they all said in unison.

Barbara chuckled darkly as she slowly ate the Bulk Berry, clearly relishing it and licking her wing tip. Channeling her villainous acting experience, she walked towards her old gang slowly, cutting her eyes at them.

"(Alright, comrades,)" she said, spreading her wings with a malicious grin, "(I've got a brand new scheme, and a brand new target. A target that will be much more enjoyable to crush than Meloetta.)"

One Vullaby made an attempt to salute with a short wing and said, "(We'll follow a Pokemon who escaped her trainer to Giant Chasm and back!)"

And with that, the four Pokemon left Castelia Park.

After a few minutes of silence, a little Eevee peaked out of the grass. He smiled and cheered, "(They're gone!)"

The entire population of Pidoves, Skittys, Petills, Cottonees, Bunearys, Rattatas, and other Pokemon came out of hiding and cheered.

* * *

Back in Nimbasa City, intensive planning was being done for the upcoming musical. _It's a Good Old Sunny Day _was still going on as planned, however, a special preview performance by the new star Austin was planned for right before the feature presentation. It was a masterstroke of genius that White was very proud of. Basically, it was the musical theater's version of a theatrical trailer.

Gigi and the other Pokemon actors were hard at work preparing for the main event, while White was working with Austin to help make sure his debut was successful.

The pair were in the light and sound room. White was rubbing Austin on his nape, which turned out to be a spot Austin favored to be scratched on the most. As Austin lounged in bliss, White explained the plan she had set out for him.

"This song was written by a very complex person: flippant and funny on the surface, but he concealed insecurities and problems in squaring up his life with his childhood. Maybe I'm assuming a bit, but I think he was _a lot_ like you, Austin. He never explained the lyrics, but I know that he put a lot of himself into that song, so it fits that you'd perform it during you debut. It would probably help the public understand your personality to a T! You understand, doncha Austin?"

"(Aah, aah, aah. Yeah, flippant and funny, concealed insecurities and problems, he was a lot like me, maybe I'm not quite as heavy, put himself in his song. Just keep your hand in that area.)" Austin remarked.

Of course, Austin _did _take a moment to listen to the song in question. White put the CD into the player and the song flowed out through the speakers for its six minute duration.

"Well, Austin. What do you think? How do you feel about performing a routine for _this _song?" White asked eagerly after the music ended.

Austin still lay comfortably lounged out on the floor. "(Hmmm,)" he said, resting his chin on his foreleg. He went into some deep thought, tapping the claws of his left forepaw on the linoleum flooring. His tail twitched as he studied the ceiling, leaving White nervously waiting for a response.

"(Hmph,)" he said suddenly, and then turned to White and gave three sharp nods, "(Yes ma'am. I liked it.)"

White's face lit up joyously. "You like the song? Great!" She knelt down and gave the Absol a big hug, rubbing her cheek against his.

_"Oh boy," _Austin thought forebodingly, _"Now I gotta lick her face. Alright, come on Austin, don't be weird . . ."_

White laughed happily as she felt Austin lick her cheek lovingly, not noticing how much the Absol was rolling his eyes.

"Okay, Austin," White said, "No we have to speak with the Director so we can plan out what your routine is exactly going to be. Ya know, lighting and backdrop and whatnot."

As the pair walked out of the room, Austin began musing to himself in his mind.

_"You know, this language barrier is **really **annoying. Sure, vague blase interest that messes with people is fun, but I would have much rather been able to express my true thoughts and feelings about that mind-blowing piece of music that must have been inspired by Arceus himself. . . . **Ahem, **I said 'I would have liked to make my true thoughts known.'"_

Very well then. Austin had been quite nearly blown away by the epic song that had been presented to him. To White, it appeared that he had laid still in calm comprehension of the music as it played. In reality, Austin had been holding back his physical body so as to not tip his hand and betray his feelings prematurely. Austin planned to never loose a possible chance to get a deal sweetened in his favor. However, it soon became clear to Austin that this deal did not need an sweetening. This song was art incarnate to the Absol. It was part ballad, part opera, part raging force of sound. It had an intro and an outro that gave it a sense of order. The lyrics also caught Austin's attention very quickly. Perhaps the fatalistic lines played to his Absol instincts, while the hope, strength, triumph, and acceptance of the climax and resolution impassioned his heart, soul, and faith. In fact, that _is _exactly what really happened.

But, Austin had an off-stage image to keep up. So, within his mind, he was soaring up and down, diving and rising through space to keep up with the power of the song. Even now, as Austin followed behind White, his body would twitch as the song still echoed in his ears and through his brain.

As they walked through the lobby and past the theater doors, where the other performers could be heard rehearsing for their musical, the pair spotted Amanda curled up near the front doors.

The Absol and Serperior stared each other down. Neither were using Leer or Mean Look, but they might as well have been. The intensity was so strong that it made Amanda feel hot. Austin felt bored.

White was completely unaware of the battle of death glares and walked over to Amanda. She gave a friendly smile and said, "Can you tell me if Barbara will be back soon?"

Amanda broke off her stare with Austin and merely looked at White with an emotionless expression.

White kept a bemused smile as she breathed out through her nose. "When you kept me from searching for Barbara when she disappeared, I thought to myself, _'what would N do?'_ So, I figured you knew the reason why she left, and felt it was a good reason. I can't hear the voices of Pokemon, so I figured that your judgement was good enough for me. It stings to loose such a good villain actor, but maybe Barbara just _really_ wanted to be free, or was homesick and wanted to visit friends or family or her old gang or something. I understood that, but I still wanted to know exactly why you wanted me to let her go . . ." White's bemused smile turned into a knowing one, "But now I think I've figured it out."

White turned from from Amanda to Austin and said, "Ya see, Austin. Amanda didn't want it to mess up your debut."

Amanda's eyes narrowed into slits as Austin began laughing hysterically and promptly fell down on his side, his stomach heaving with every new burst of laughter.

White chuckled a bit as well and said, "That's right Austin! You've got it now!" White then turned to Amanda and tutted at the Serperior's expression. "Aw, come on now Amanda. Don't be that way. Austin is just really likable. You have nothing to be ashamed or angry about. At least now that he knows you really care, there's nothing in the way of you two becoming friends. I'm going to go talk to the Director now. Austin knows to come join me when he's done here."

It was amazing Amanda's eyes didn't burn holes into the back of White's head as the girl walked over to the Director's office.

"(Why, N? Why am I stuck with _her_?)" Amanda moaned aloud. Then she noticed that Austin was still laughing.

The Absol was just about done with his laughing. He rolled gently onto his back and began rubbing his slightly sore abdomen with his right forepaw. His eyes were closed when he heard the hissing sound above his head and the pulses of hot wind blowing into his nose. He opened his eyes to find Amanda's face literally less than an inch away from his own. She was scowling like a demon and breathing heavily, with her tail coiled at Austin's rear legs.

Austin's mouth opened, but no sound came out. The Absol was actually at a loss for words for the first time in his life.

Joltik peeked out of Austin's chest ruff and pointed at himself then at Amanda, silently asking if Austin wanted him to jump out and zap the Serperior.

Austin neither moved nor blinked his eyes as he kept them locked on Amanda's black slit pupils, but he still saw Joltik with his lower peripheral vision, and subtly shook his head so that Amanda would interpret it as fearful trembling. At this exact moment, Austin recalled something for earlier that he believed could save him.

Looking endearingly at Amanda, Austin said, "Hey Amanda. I'm gonna lick your face."

It almost looked like Amanda's body gained a mind of it's own as it uncoiled and shot away from Austin's feet in the direction of the from doors. With a look of disgust and desperation, Amanda slapped the doors open with her heavy tail and slipped backwards through the doors. The doors closed on her neck, trapping her for a moment. After two desperate jerks, she finally slipped out and away from the Absol.

Austin rolled over and got back up on his feet. As he stalked off to meet up with White and the Producer, he remarked, "You can breathe like a Weezing, or hiss like an Arbok, but this Absol just don't care."

* * *

And so the days went by rather quickly. Gigi and her fellow actors got ready for their performance, while Austin was prepared for his public debut. It had been decided that Austin's performance would be a simple one with no extra frills. The song would play, a spotlight would illuminate him, and he would sing and dance with some Pokemon backstage accompanying him by echoing and occasional line or using Round. Austin's routine would be a mix of singing and dancing, with a little extra emphasis on the dancing. The song would compliment Austin's personality well, allowing him to truly wow the audience with his unique moves.

Austin went along with the rehearsals, only doing just enough to satisfy the humans. He would only show his true talent, the true extent of his feats of balance and leaps and bends, when the time was right.

Soon enough, that very hour was upon him as he stood behind the thick curtain, only moments away from the beginning of his performance. He was up on his hind legs, wondering what it must feel be like to be nervous in front of a crowd. He hoped that he might meet someone with that flaw so he could give them the advice of focusing on one's-self and not on the viewers, and then bid the coward a _'shalom' _and leave them standing there in thought.

Of course, as Austin stood there, he could not have known that Barbara and her gang of Vullaby had snuck into the building through the door Amanda opened for them, and that the other three Vullaby snuck over to the light and sound room with the CD Gigi had given them, while Barbara, Amanda, and Gigi gathered together and got into position.

What Austin did know was that the host was standing in front of the closed curtain and was saying a few words.

_"Ladies and gentlemen! Humans and Pokemon! I welcome you to another Pokemon Musical sponsored by the BW Agency! Now, before we start our main event, let us take some time to acknowledge a new rising star in the Pokemon Acting world! A Pokemon of great style and unique talent! An Absol who you will be surely seeing in future musicals to come, none of which will be a disaster, I guarantee you! I present to you, Austin Saturn performing **Bohemian Rhapsody**!"_

The audience applauded and spoke quietly, excited about seeing a preview of a new Pokemon acting star at the very start of his career. All of the lights in the theater went out, covering everything in darkness. The curtain slowly opened, and Austin could make out all the people in the audience. Austin made sure to focus on his position, standing tall and bipedal, his left hind leg crossed in front of his right hind leg, his forelegs outspread, and his head looking up just slightly.

Then a single spotlight clicked on, illuminating him for all to see. Some people in the audience gasped. They had never seen a quadrupedal Pokemon stand up like that before. There had been some rumors spread by the people who had seen Austin a few days ago, but not many believed them to be true.

Austin counted 5 seconds in his head, maintaining the facial expression of a Pokemon in torment, with a mountain of inner turmoil built up in his chest. Then, still keeping that expression, Austin sang the first four lines a capella, just as was planned.

_(Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality)_

At that exact moment, the three Vullaby smoothly knocked out the people in the light and sound room and replaced the CD currently in the player with the one Gigi gave them, and started it up as instructed. They also turned on a few more spotlights and took control over them.

When Austin heard the music, he willed himself not to break character and show confusion. This was very difficult, as he was genuinely confused with what happened next. instead of the gentle piano tone he expected, he was instead greeted with drumbeats and a comical slide whistle sound effect.

Austin was then forced down onto all fours by Barbara, who came down seemingly out of nowhere and landed on his back. She pulled on his horn like a reign, pulling his head up as she hijacked the song, singing the next few lines to the Polka-style accordion music.

_(Open your eyes!_

_Look up to the skies and see!_

_You're just an Absol, (Absol!) _

_You need no sympathy_

_'Cause you're easy come, _

_Easy go_

_Little high, _

_Little low_

_Anyway the wind blows, _

_Doesn't really matter to me_

_To me!)_

In spite of this sudden turn of events, Austin was quite calm. In fact, he cracked a wide grin and thought to himself, _"'Wind blows'? Heh, good idea." _

Austin's horn glowed, and a Razor Wind attack knocked Barbara clean off of him, and straight up. Austin then used his strong limbs to leap straight up and catch the Vullaby in his forepaws.

In an instant, Barbara was pinned to the ground with Austin's right forepaw on the side of her head. Austin had a Banette-like grin on his face, and his red eyes blazing as he sang along to the wild and fast Polka version of the song, holding his left paw over his heart dramatically as he did so.

_(Mama, just killed a 'mon_

_Put my horn against her head_

_Used a move, now she's dead_

_Mama, life had just begun_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away)_

Austin performed a sudden back flip. Barbara tried to get away, but was stopped when the wind was knocked out of her when Austin's right hind-paw landed square on her stomach. Austin was standing on his hind legs again. He moved his head in a circle as he drummed his own chest with his forepaws, still singing in character to the Polka rendition.

_(Mama, oo-oo-oo!_

_Didn't mean to make you cry_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

_Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters)_

Austin had no idea Gigi was behind him until she set his rear on fire. Austin whooped loudly, jumping forward a bit and landing on the stage hard in a sitting position on his hot butt. Gripping the stage floor with the sharp claw of his front paws, he rubbed his rear on the platform to alleviate the burning sensation. He made pitiful noises of pain as he hung his head down low.

Gigi and Barbara flanked the Absol, grinning mischievously as they took turns singing alternate lines lines.

_(Too late, your time has come)_

_(Sends fire down my spine)_

_(Body's burning all the time)_

Austin surprised them by ceasing his pitiful sounds and jerking his head up quickly. He smiled sheepishly at the audience and waved quickly.

_(Goodbye everybody - I've got to go!)_

Austin made a series of backward hops, using his forepaws to quickly knock Barbara's and Gigi's heads together as he passed them.

_(Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth!)_

Austin ended up hopping right into the waiting coils of Amanda. The Serperior caught him with Wrap, and then grinned at him. Much to her delight, Amanda noticed the frightened look upon Austin's face. Nevertheless, Austin continued singing. The backstage singers were still going along with it as well despite the unexpected change in musical style.

_(Mama, oo-oo-oo (Anyway, the wind blows)_

_I don't want to die_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!)_

Unaware that the Absol was merely acting, of course, the look of terror in Austin's eyes combined with the feeling of his fearful trembling against her skin threw Amanda into an emotional high. Laughing in triumph, she unleashed a massive Leaf Storm as she slithered forward on the stage, still carrying the Absol. Barbara marched in front of the Serperior, goose stepping like a stormtrooper. As the Leaf Storm filled the stage, Gigi flipped into the air, her bow sparkling as she added fire to the display. The audiences admired the display that was fit for a Pokemon Contest. The three rivals stood proud and triumphant, certain that they're plan had succeeded.

Then Austin licked Amanda, making sure his mouth was filled with saliva when he did so.

Amanda gave a high pitched shriek as her coils opened out of reflex. Austin shot out and tucked and rolled across to stage right. He quickly returned to a sitting position and outstretched his left foreleg, pointing a paw at the trio of rivals. He peered down the length of his foreleg, as if fighting to make them out as he resumed singing to the bright and bouncy Polka beat.

_(I see a little silhouetto of a 'mon_

_Scaramouch, scaramouch, will you do the Fandango?)_

During all this, Joltik had made his way back up to the stage lights above. With a quick Discharge, Joltik had all the lights flashing on and off in a wild and crazy manner.

_(Thunderbolt and lightning! _

_Very, very frightening me!_

_Galileo (Galileo)_

_Galileo (Galileo)_

_Galileo figaro _

_Magnifico! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh!))_

With Amanda begging and pleading for someone to get the glob of Absol spit off her face and the lights going all crazy, the Serperior ended up getting a blast of fire in the face from Gigi. Now fully enraged, Amanda piratically flew over to Austin and grabbed him in an even tighter wrap then before, making him unable to sing his next line. She practically snarled the next line out for him, more at him than at the audience, although her voice was quite audible.

_(You're just a poor boy, nobody loves you!)_

Of course, the off stage back-up singers, Yamask, Vanilite, and Solosis had their instructions and sang their parts, still in tune with the Polka beat.

_(He's just a poor boy from a poor family_

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity!)_

Austin managed to wiggle a bit out of Amanda's grip. He looked towards the audience with a pitiful facial expression, clearly attempting to garner sympathy from them. Two spotlights fell upon him and Amanda, framing them on their corner of the stage. Austin looked back down at Amanda, took in a gasp of air, and sang.

_(Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?)_

As Amanda tightened her grip on Austin, Gigi and Barbara positioned themselves in the center of the stage, two more spotlights illuminated them in twin pillars of light. They stood firm and indifferent to the events happening on stage right, responding authoritatively with their nose, or beak, in the air. The backstage singers sang their lines of contrast against them.

_(Bismillah! No, we will not let you go! (Let him go!)_

_Bismillah! We will not let you go! (__Let him go!)_

_Bismillah! We will not let you go! __(Let him go!)_

Austin took another dramatic gasp of air, making it look as if he were really suffering, although he really wasn't. He put his all into singing his parts.

_(Will not let you go! (Let me go!)_

_(Will not let you go! (Let me go!)_

_No, no, no, no, no no no no no!)_

_(Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go_

_Beelzebub has this devil put aside for meee, _

_For meee!_

_For meeeeeee!)_

Being called a devil only increased Amanda's rage even further. She was about to squeeze Austin harder when all of a sudden, Joltik dropped down and landed right on her head and used Bug Bite on her with all his might.

Amanda shrieked as she thrashed around, desperately trying to shake the tiny unseen assailant off. Austin used this distraction to escape the Wrap, and quickly bounded over to the center of the stage. Before Gig and Barbara knew what was going on, Austin had unleashed a Perish Song, and unlike the one he had used a few days before, this Perish Song was malignant.

As Gigi and Barbara fell to the ground holding their ears and shouting in pain, Austin pushed himself back up onto his hind legs, much to the audience's delight. Basking in the attention and fame as he stood in the center spotlight, Austin threw his head back and sang his lines with all the passion and strength he could muster.

_(So you think you can Wrap me and spit in my eye?_

_So you think you can hate me and leave me to die?_

_Oh, baby!_

_Can't do this to me, baby!)_

Austin spun around expertly on his hind legs. Joltik quickly made his way up to the lights and used Electroweb to manipulate them so that they all spun around Austin. The Absol stopped in mid-spin and kicked his left hind leg back so that he was balanced only on his right leg as he winked at the audience.

_(Just gotta get out _

_Just gotta get right outta here!)_

The audience whooped, applauded, and stamped their feet in response to the Absol's sudden comeback and fluid movements.

Austin then performed a graceful jump, flipping forward, tail over head. He landed lightly on his front paws, switching between paws to kick out his hind legs at specific angles.

Gigi struggled to get up, and managed to raise her head high enough to launch one last Fire-type attack. At the same time, Barbara sent out a Gust attack. Then both of them we knocked out.

Austin fell towards the front of the stage, his back half bending right beneath the huge firework like burst caused by the collision of the two attacks. As soon as his feet hit the stage, Austin instantly flipped right side up as settled himself down to the ground as the background singers sang their final lines.

_(Ooooooooooooh_

_Oooh, yeah!_

_Oooh, yeah!)_

Austin bobbed his head up and down to the fast beat as he lay on the stage, facing the audience. He lay comfortably with his chin rested on his folded forelegs, and sang with an expression of contentment on his face.

_(Nothing really matters_

_Anyone can see_

_Nothing really matters_

_Nothing really matters, _

_To me (Nothing matters, nothing matters, nothing matters)_

_Anyway the wind, anyway the wind, anyway the wind blows - HEY!)_

Austin basked in the applause as if it were a tidal wave of Moomoo Milk.

* * *

Speaking of the rich drink, Austin soon found himself laying on his back in the Green Room, with a cold frosty bottle of it in his mouth.

White was a living example of the phrase "tickled pink." She was squealing and laughing and bursting with excitement. "Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! That was so incredible!" White turned to the three Pokemon who were knocked out during the unexpected scene earlier. After some potions and a few berries, they were as good as new. "What a surprise you gave us, Barbara!" White continued as she petted the Vullaby's head, "Bringing your friends to help create an unexpected and clever routine! And Gigi and Amanda!" White smiled at the other two Pokemon, "You sure must have done a lot of planning to make this successful. All that choreography and timing! Oh, it's so wonderful to see all of you working together! That Polka remix was just perfect for the four of you!"

White broke into some more giggles, not fully catching on to the way the three Pokemon all looked around the room, averting their eyes from White's eyes.

White walked over to the door and said, "Oh, come on you three, don't be so modest. I know you and Austin are probably gonna have a big group hug after I leave! Anyway, you'll be on in a few minutes, Gigi! Get ready! Oh! And don't worry about your friends, Barbara. They ran away and out the front door as soon as we opened the door to the light and sound room. They're probably waiting for you outside. Tell them I said _'great job!'_"

As soon as White closed the door, Austin pulled the empty glass bottle, still covered in frost, out from his mouth and set it down on the floor next to him. He took in a big gasp of air before spreading his forelegs like they were arms and letting out a loud sigh of contentment.

"(Aha! The sound of applause and cheers is the sound of life! _They loved me!)_" Austin declared in a tone that sounded almost overcome.

Barbara sneered at the Absol and said, "(Yeah, yeah, they liked it. But I'd still say our plan worked. Those people will never take you seriously!)"

"(Never take me seriously?)" Austin echoed as he rolled onto his left side to face and acknowledge his three rivals, "(The passages of both comedy _and _tragedy are now fully opened up to me thanks to you all!)"

"(Huh?)" Barbara said in confusion.

Austin pushed himself up with his left forepaw and said, "(Naturally, after seeing the passion and serious drive I had in my initial performance, White would create similar roles and _only _similar roles for me, not knowing that my spectrum of talent is much wider,)" Austin sat on his haunches and spread his forelegs apart to illustrate his point. "(I'd be stuck in the narrow halls of tragedy.)"

Austin moved his forepaws closer.

"(Somberness.)"

He moved his forepwas closer.

"(Angst.)"

He moved his forepaws closer.

"(And anger.)"

He moved his forepaws so that they were only about an inch apart.

Austin smiled and said, "(But the truth is that I'm not above making people laugh. I shall gladly bear the twin masks of comedy and tragedy! I could sing both a smile and a frown on the faces of my audiences by reflecting on . . .)" Austin stopped and looked down at the floor in thought. He lightly drummed his cheek with the claws of his left forepaw and hummed a bit, then looked down at his own body. He went back to smiling and continued, "( . . . on how my own odd physiology!)"

Austin ran his paws down the sides of his body slightly suggestively and said, "(I mean look at me, I'm like a a feline whose fur and claws just wouldn't quit. Look, my claws don't even retract, um, not that they really need to do it. I also never realized how thin my body is, not a smidgen of spare flesh on me. Just sinew and muscle, ha, that slaps me on the knee. And about all this fur on my chest, this huge ruff. If I lived in the cold snowy mountains fine, this would be enough. I guess it could double as a bed if I ever have kids, maybe. But then shouldn't only females have it seeing as they make the babies. And-)"

"(OH, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD!)" Amanda suddenly exclaimed, thrashing her tail about angrily, "(Will you stop your slow motion rapping and get to the point you're trying to make, assuming you even have one!)"

Austin stood staring at the Serperior, currently on his hind legs after jumping up on them during his rhyming spiel, as he held his forepaws inside his ruff of fur. He then took them out and fell back down on all fours and said with a shrug, "(Now that I've performed well in that Polka, White will know now that I can perform songs and dances with vibrant themes; not just performances involving darkness, anger, and serious somberness. So thanks for that.)"

"(THANKS?!)" Barbara shouted as Amanda and Gigi simply stared at Austin, "(But-but-but-but-but that was supposed to embarrass you and destroy your career! Everyone was-)"

"(_Ooooohhhhhhh_! So _that _was your_ '__perfect evil revenge scheme all lined up for Austin the Sassy, Pompous, Big Headed Absol'_!)" Austin said in a tone that claimed sudden realization, "(I had _**no idea**_ until just now. Yes, I obviously knew that you were trying to upstage me and throw me a loop by changing the music, but I didn't think something that pathetic and petty was going to be your _'__perfect evil revenge scheme all lined up for Austin the Sassy, Pompous, Big Headed Absol'. _I honestly thought your real plan was going to come later after _Operation Polka _had me disoriented. But now you're telling me that the _amazing _performance we just created was your evil scheme?)" Austin pouted, his eyes were slightly bigger and shimmering, and he tilted his head to the side to make himself look pitiful. "(To be honest, this is just kinda . . . _sad_,)" he said with a pouty lip and a whimpering tone of voice.

The trio of rivals stared at Austin in silent disbelief. Amanda just shook her head slowly as her mouth hung open. Barbara was scowling fiercely. Gigi's head was slightly cocked as well as she studied the Absol before her, seemingly trying to make up her mind about something.

Eventually, Gigi broke the silence as she turned around and walked away.

"(That's it. I'm done with this petty rivalry. There's no point in going on any further. I'm already a household name. You're no threat to me Austin. The Pokemon Musical World _is_ big enough for the both of us, and I gotta respect a guy who takes an attempted attack on his dignity in stride. So with those things in mind, I say to you: goodbye and good luck!)"

As the Tepig walked out of the Green Room, Austin turned to Amanda and Barbara and asked, "Well then, you two look _about _as intelligent as Gigi. So, what say you?"

Barbara let out a battle screech and threw herself at Austin. However, she was captured and held back by Amanda's tail.

As the Vullaby shrieked insults and struggled in vain, Amanda gave Austin what looked like a satisfied smile. "(You are _really _something. I don't know exactly what, but you are _something. _It's honestly kind of a shame. I would have liked to agree with Gigi on this and move on . . .)" Amanda's smile disappeared, leaving a blank expression in its place, "(. . .but there are a few things that make that impossible. For one thing, I have to _live _with you. For another thing, you put your _filthy spit_ on my face. What kind of Pokemon would I be to let you get away with that?)"

As the Serperior and Absol continued to ignore Barbara's hateful commentary, Austin made his eyes big and said in a sad little voice, "(But . . . I drank Moomoo Milk before the show-)"

"(You can make your eyes as big as you want, I don't care,)" Amanda said smoothly.

Austin lifted his right forepaw, breathed into the palm, and sniffed it. "(I don't smell anything,)" Austin remarked. He then licked his paw, "(Huh. I don't taste anything either. I suppose I'm very clean-)"

"(_**Don't make me let her go!**_)" Amanda threatened in a voice so loud and harsh that it silenced both Austin and Barbara.

Amanda took a few deep breaths to calm herself, and then looked directly at Austin and said, "(I'm going to give this to you straight,_ Austin Saturn. _We _are _going to even the score. I don't know how. I don't know when. But we will. It's called Karma, _smug puss. _And it will bite you in the butt. _Hard._)"

Amanda slithered out to the door, still carrying Barbara wrapped in her tail.

"(Wait, where are we going? Let me go! I _AM _Karma! I want to bite him in the butt _NOW!)" _Barbara complained as she began thrashing around in Amanda's Wrap.

Amanda closed the door behind them with a flick of her tail tip.

As Austin stood all alone in the Green Room, staring at the closed door, something began to stir in his gut. Austin grimaced, confused as to why the stomach soothing effect of the Moomoo Milk was being canceled out. The Absol suddenly began to feel very small and vulnerable as he laid back down on his stomach in silence in his Sphinx-like position. He looked around the empty room, as if searching for something he knew he couldn't find or have, while at the same time not knowing exactly what he was even looking for, although a few vague concepts floated around inside his head.

"(What's this weird feeling in me?)" Austin said in a wavering tone, "(It feels bad. . . I . . . don't like the bad feeling. . .)"

Suddenly, Austin felt something tickle his forepaws. He looked down to see Joltik standing on his paws. The tiny Pokemon made it's was along his forelegs and stopped a few inches away from Austin's nose. Joltik blinked his four blue eyes solemnly at Austin, and then gently nuzzled the Absol's small black nose.

Austin smiled.

"(Bad feeling's gone.)"

* * *

Amanda dragged Barbara out into the hall and deposited her roughly onto the floor.

"(You'd never be able to beat him in a battle and you know it!)" Amanda sneered at her, "(Besides, what would that even prove? Would it even be worth it? Think about it. What's better? _'I can beat you up' _or _'I can humiliate you'_?)"

Barbara put her wings on her hips and said, "(I know, I know. But we tried humiliating him, and it didn't work!)"

"(It didn't work this time, but there's always next time,)" Amanda said, "(And next time we need to be more subtle. Austin thrives on the big and bold, that's why our plan failed! He used our boldness against us. If we use subtlety, I'm sure we can get him.)" Amanda suddenly broke into a confident smile, "(In fact . . . the less we do, the better. After all, the best thing about Karma, is that it doesn't need any help from us.)"

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, just to let you all know, the song was Weird Al Yankovic's Bohemian Polka parody of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody.**_


	5. Part 5: Attached to a Torch

Planning for Austin's first full musical began the next day. The Absol found himself very busy with the humans of the BW Agency, mostly White, the Director, and a few other writers and producers. They were soon able to come up with a plot that was satisfactory to him. He was to play the starring role in a drama about a lone wandering Pokemon Samurai whose mission was to free a kingdom from a evil Haunter who had taken over with his Ghost-type army. The current working title was _Sol of a Samurai._

"(Good enough)" Austin remarked.

Now, early on during the process, as Austin was laying down in the room along with White as the humans discussed musical style and choreography and tone and whatnot, Barbara ambled in and stepped boldly over to Austin's rear.

"(BAD KITTY!)" Barbara shouted, and then pecked hard.

_CLAP!_

Without even saying "(ow)", Austin's hind paws snapped backwards with catlike reflexes and caught Barbara's head.

"Barbara?!" White exclaimed as she turned back to look at the two Pokemon.

Without turning around to face her, Austin said to Barbara, "(You know, I'm just not sure how well this plan was thought through.)"

White folded her arms and said, "I just don't know what's going on with her, but whatever it is, you can sort it out later. Let her go, Austin."

when Austin released his hold on Barbara, the Vullaby went flying backwards due to the fact that she had been trying o pull herself free with all her might. Her rear hit the wall hard, causing her to squawk in pain as the vibrations ran through her bone diaper. She quickly scrambled out of the door and closed it behind her.

White just shook her head, "I just don't know what's going on between those two. One minute she and Amanda are fighting with Austin, then they're putting on a performance together, and now they're going at it like little kids again."

"(Excuse me?)" Austin said, lifting up his face to look at White, "(When have _I ever_ acted immature?)"

White smiled kindly and rubbed Austin on the nape, "Oh, of course you know how to take it well, like a Sassy actor would."

* * *

A few minutes later, outside the door, Barbara was instructing her three friends in the new plan.

"(Alright, so we've all got it, right? We rush in there, overpower that punk, and carry his unconscious body to Lostlorn Forest, where he'll get so lost that we'll never see him again! Right?)"

"(Right!)" the three Vullaby chorused.

"(Wrong!)" came the strong voice of Amanda.

The Vullaby turned to see Amanda with all the rest of White's Pokemon gathered behind her.

Barbara sneered, "(What's wrong? Jealous that you didn't think of it first?)"

"(Barbara, if you think you can get away with this, you're insane,)" Amanda said flatly.

"(Austin can't take us all down!)" Barbara persisted.

"(What about White and the other humans in there? What do you think they're gonna do when they see you are your friends attack Austin, apparently unprovoked?)" Amanda shot back.

"(Who cares! As long as Austin's gone-)" Barbara began.

Darling interrupted her sharply, "(You'll be gone too if you try to pull that crazy plan off!)"

Barbara puffed herself up and said, "(White can't afford to get rid of me! I'm the very best villain actor that _no one _ever was!)"

"(Quite frankly, Austin has more value as an actor that you do,)" Sally said in an analytical tone, "(His talents are more wide reaching in terms of portraying of characters and choreography. I would say that if anything untoward were to happen to Austin, White would react sharply and swiftly to the loss of such a valuable asset.)"

Darling piped up, "(Translation: White's not gonna let you get away with harming her _precious Austin Saturn!_)" The Deerling said this in a sarcastically drawling voice with a few overemphasized bats of her eyelids.

Barbara pointed at the Deerling and said, "(Aha! See! Even you're sick of him!)"

"(Oh, I wouldn't say that,)" Darling said, "(I'm not crazy about him, but I'm not threatened by him either. Can't we just let him do his thing and not get so crazy?)"

"(I agree with Darling,)" Nancy said, "(We would all be better off if we try our best to coexist peacefully with our new, sassy, and slightly flamboyant companion, instead of trying to make things difficult for him. He _was _the prisoner of poachers before White freed him, so I believe he deserves his new life, even if he can get a bit annoying, pompous, and slightly vain at times.)"

"(Hear, hear!)" Dorothy chimed in.

Barbara was seething with rage. "(What about you, Amanda! That jerk spat at you!)" she said.

"(I know,)" Amanda said coldly, "(But I also told you to let Karma win out in the end, and I don't want to let you make an idiot out of yourself.)"

"(I don't need your help, I can do that myself!)" Barbara shot back.

Darling couldn't help but chuckle at this humorous statement.

"(You do realize that you just called yourself an idiot, correct?)" Sally asked.

And Sally just killed the joke. Thanks a lot, guy.

"(Will you bunch just mind your own business and leave us alone!)" Barbara hissed.

"(You and Austin _are _our business,)" Amanda said, "(Now if _you _don't step away from that door, then _we _are going to move you.)"

Barbara smirked. "(Oh really?)"

Amanda's small army of Pokemon readied themselves for battle.

Barbara turned to her three cohorts, who looked slightly unsure about the whole situation.

"(Alright you guys. On my signal-)"

"(Look! It's Meloetta!)" one of the Vullaby cried while pointing.

When Barabra turned to look, her three friends all scattered and ran away from the area as fast as their legs could carry them.

Barbara stared after the feeling Pokemon with a well dropped jaw. Then she let out an explosive growl of frustration and stormed away from the door and the rest of White's Pokemon.

"(Well, that was anti-climatic,)" Amanda remarked.

* * *

Austin stood on the stage, wearing the proper props for the staring role of his first full musical debut. His midriff was adorned by by mock plate armor made out of plastic painted to look like metal, like that of an actual samurai. He also wore a special samurai helmet made of the same material. It was a simple helmet, with metal flaps on either side of the head. There were two openings on the helmet, one to show off the blue oval on his forehead, and another for his long curved horn.

Three Patrat actors were on stage with him, and they were about to rehearse one of the many scenes of _Sol of a Samurai._

Rehearsal had been going on for some time now. Currently, they were on day five of the whole project.

"(We're skipping through time again, it seems,)" Austin remarked wryly.

"Get ready Austin!" White said, "This is a really emotional and heartfelt musical number, and I know you can nail it. Just put all the power of your heart and soul into it!"

Austin crossed both pairs of legs in a sweeping motion and smiled, the costume clanking as the plates knocked against each other.

"Alright then, places everyone! Aaaaaaaand . . . go!"

Austin sat by himself in the middle of the stage, the three kimono dressed Patrat actors having moved off the stage. A rain sound effect could be heard in the background as a few notes of piano were heard during the start of the song. Austin put himself in a mindset of calm and tranquil inner peace as he sat on his haunches, forepaws together across his chest, eyes closed. Keeping his eyes closed, Austin began to sing in a smooth tone along with the slow tempo piano. Each line came in two parts, which gave the song a pleasing back and forth metre.

_(Outside on a winter's night, as the rain begins to fall_

_There's a chill in the air and the Arcanine's howl, while the rain beats at the door_

_Seven kings will ride on the wind, up towards the mountains high_

_And the only sound that will break the air, is the warrior's bitter cry_

Austin opened his eyes and threw his head back, singing the next lines with greater strength and passion.

_When the dawn of a new day will see the light, then the strongest hearts grow old_

_And the warrior stands on top of the hill, in the snooooooooooowowow!)_

The three Patrats, dressed in their white colored kimonos with dark blue cloth belts, slowly strode back on stage to the beat of the music.

Austin spread his forelegs wide on either side of him. He kept up that position as he resumed singing.

_(Dark night with a glimmering light, in the distance up ahead_

_In the forest they dwell with a misty spell, no one heard what once was said_

_And the Pidgeot fly through the clouds, while earth bleeds dark and cold_

_When the voices of mons will ring out again, all creation shall unfold_

_When the color of night will fade to light, and the weakest hearts go cold_

_And the warrior stands on top of the hill in the snoooooooow!)_

Austin suddenly performed a back-flip and landed perfectly on his hind legs. Standing tail, he performed a kind of aggressive Tai-Chi along with the three Patrat, thrusting forth his fore paws to the beat.

_(And we're standing one and all, fighting till we fall, h__oping for a better day_

_Never giving in, u__ntil we find the words, till we find the words to say_

_Until we find the words to say!)_

All four Pokemon pointed up towards the sky. While Austin kept looking straight ahead, the Patrat turned their eyes upward and gazed with a look of wonder apparent in their eyes. As they did this, they all sang the next few lines together in perfect harmony.

_(Burning starfire, shine in the sky_

_For the lives of great mons, who stand by your side_

_When the night fall, on we will ride_

_For the lost souls will live on forever)_

Austin slowly lifted his left hind leg and balanced perfectly on his right hind leg. He put his fore paws together in meditation and closed his eyes again as he sang alone as the Patrat sat down cross-legged on the ground, their eyes closed and paws folded in meditation.

_(Dark night on the valley below, still the Legendaries follow through_

_It's a forest that leads to the foot of the hill, that inside the magic holds_

_Seven strong they ride on along, to the place where sorrow lies_

_And the shadows of the night will no longer hide, all their mysteries come undone_

_When the colour of night will fade to light, and the weakest hearts go cold_

_And the warrior stands on top of the hill in the snoooooooow!)_

Still with eyes closed, Austin made fast jerking movements, still while balancing on one paw. He slashed out with his horn, unleashing bursts of low powered Razor Wind across the stage, causing the kimonos of the Patrats to blow in the breeze.

_(And we're standing one and all, fighting till we fall, h__oping for a better day_

_Never giving in, u__ntil we find the words, till we find the words to say_

_Until we find the words to say!)_

Austin but his other hind paw back on the ground, and then bent over backward, looking straight up towards the sky. The Patrats orbited around him, spinning as they did so, and they all sang together.

_(Burning starfire, shine in the sky_

_For the lives of great mons, who stand by your side_

_When the night fall, on we will ride_

_For the lost souls will live on forever)_

Austin was bent so far backwards that the tip of his horn nearly touched the floor. Then, as if propelled by a spring, Austin sprang back upright and then planted his fore paws back onto the ground with a audible, meaningful thump.

The three Patrat bowed respectfully, not to Austin, but to the lost souls spoken of in the song. Austin raised his left fore paw and traced the oval on his forehead in deep thought. Then he took three steps forward, and then drew back suddenly, keeping his legs close together and stand firm.

_(And we're standing one and all, fighting till we fall, ho__ping for a better day _

_Never giving in, u__ntil we find the words, till we find the words to say_

_Until we find the words to say!)_

Austin once again rose to his bipedal stance, this time moving slightly slower, as if he were levitating himself. Indeed, the way his top half was rising without him having to push off of the ground with his fore paws was actually quite unnerving, in a good way. As he did this, he and the Patrats concluded the song.

_(Burning starfire, shine in the sky_

_For the lives of great mons, who stand by your side_

_When the night fall, on we will ride_

_For the lost souls will live on forever_

_For lost souls will live on forever...)_

When the last guitar riffs faded out, White, he Pokemon, and the assorted theater staff of humans from the BW Agency applauded and cheered. Of course, Amanda and Barbara didn't react, but that was to be expected.

"Spectacular, Austin!" White said, gushing over her new musical star from her seat, "And that part where you defied gravity and rose up like that at the end! It was fantastic! I don't know how you do it!"

Austin smirked as he took in the praise. He fell back down on all fours as Joltik discreetly slid down the nearly invisible length of String Shot that he had spun earlier and tied around Austin's waist. With a little grease they had found, the metal rods for the stage lights above them were easily used as a pulley system. Also, Austin had been using his core muscles to slightly raise himself without the use of his fore legs, meaning Joltik didn't have to pull the Absol's complete body weight.

Joltik snipped the String Shot off of Austin and then quickly slipped into the ruff of fur on his chest, giving his big friend a wink before he hid away inside. Austin smiled as he patted the fur where Joltik was tenderly.

Suddenly, the doors to the theater were pushed open and brown haired boy with glasses briskly walked down the aisle to where White sat.

"Excuse me-," he began, but was cut off by one of the BW Agency executives.

"Excuse you is right! You cannot simply barge in here during rehearsal! I demand you leave at once!" the man said.

White practically flew over and nearly knocked the executive over. "You FOOL! That's critically acclaimed film-maker, Luke! He won the Pokestar Studios Competition in Virbank City!"

"(You know, I'm pretty sure _somebody _told me off in a similar matter not too long ago,)" Austin remarked as he laid out on the floor with his fore-legs folded. Joltik peeked out of Austin's fur to watch the scene play out.

The executive's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I didn't recognize you straight away, but I've hear of you, and the name fits the face. Please, except my apology."

Luke smiled good naturedly. "Don't worry, I suppose it was irregular for me to just walk in. But you see, well, I just had to talk to White about something."

White smiled back and said, "I have all the time in the world for a great film maker like yourself."

Luke nodded, "Yes, thank you. Okay, well, of course, I use my Pokemon a lot during my films. My Zorua uses her Illusion ability to play the roles in my films. My Leavanny makes the clothes. My Gollet is my co-director, prop maker, and sometimes actor. And I also have one more Pokemon."

Luke took out a Pokeball and tossed it, "Come on out, Larvesta!"

The Torch Pokemon appeared for all to see. It was a fuzzy, moth larva-like Pokémon. It had blue eyes in a shadowed face. Its white mane of fuzz encompassed its head and the upper half of its body, while its lower half was brown. It had three pairs of small black legs. There were five orange, slightly whorled horns on the sides of its head. It spat fire out of it's horn, looking wholly excited.

"(A star has been born!)" it declared as embers showered down around it.

"What a Pokemon!" White declared.

"(Hmmm,)" Austin said as he looked at the Bug/Fire-type.

With the rest of White's Pokemon, Amanda backed off and placed herself behind the others. "(A Bug-type that's also a Fire-type? Is someone trying to kill me?)" the Serperior said, more out of exasperation than fear.

Darling shuddered and backed up a bit as well. "(Keep it away form me!)" she exclaimed.

"(I think it looks cute,)" Nancy said honestly.

Meanwhile, Luke continued his explanation, "Larvesta was in charge of my special effects. But not too long ago, we learned about Pokemon Musicals. We all saw one of them, and well, Larvesta fell in love with it. Larvesta starting practicing dancing and spinning and jumping and even singing. As I watched her, I realized that she was pretty good. Great even. She could carry a tune as good as the Pokemon actors in the musicals. She had some really good moves too. But, as she went deeper and deeper into Pokemon Musicals, she got more and more distracted from her work in special effects. So, I knew what I had to do. It was like how Zorua only wanted to do female roles. Sometimes, you have to let the Pokemon make their own decisions to do what they want to do. So, after making sure Larvesta knew what was going to happen, I decided to make an offer to give the BW Agency a new actor for their Pokemon Musicals!"

White was intrigued, "You really think Larvesta is that good?"

"I know so!" Luke said confidently, "Larvesta used the experience she had watching Pokemon in movies, and she does have the roly-poly body for a unique dance style, and who doesn't like pyrotechnics!"

White thought for a moment, then replied, "Well, that sounds promising, but I don't know if we have time for an audition-"

"Neither do I, actually," Luke said, "I have a new movie to make in White Forest, and I heard you were here, and, well, I wanted you to see how could Larvesta could be, so, I . . ." Luke handed White a DVD. "This is a quick performance I filmed. Figured you could take a look at Larvesta's skills since we don't have time for a live performance."

Larvesta's singing voice caught the humans' attention. White smiled and said, "Well, looks like that's not stopping Larvesta!"

Indeed, Larvesta had jumped onto the stage with Austin and the Patrats, The Bug/Fire Pokemon was skittering across the floor, moving in a circular pattern while spinning around. As Larvesta sang, bursts of fire punctuated certain key words of the song, which were further emphasized by the surprisingly high leaps Larvesta was able to pull off.

_(Let it glow, let it glow_  
_My fire is warm and bright_

_Let it glow, let it glow_  
_Why judge it wrong or right?_

_I can't help, that I was born this way_

_Let the flames rage on_  
_The heat never bothered me anyway)_

Austin sat up on his haunches and rested his chin in his right fore paw. "(Huh. Why does this song make me feel like I've heard it a hundred times already and just want it to end?)" he remarked.

"Alright, Larvesta, that's enough. We've gotta go now," Luke said.

Larvesta stopped in the middle of a gracefully pose, abdomen balancing. Larvesta dropped down and scampered back to Luke. Luke bent down and hugged the Pokemon, petting Larvesta's white fur as the pair shared a good laugh.

Luke got back up with Larvesta on his shoulder and said to White, "Well, I'll be back once the filming of my newest movie project is complete. I hope you like what you see!"

White smiled as she held up the DVD. "You know something? I think I will! Best Wishes, Luke!"

"Same to you, White!" Luke replied.

And with that, Luke and Larvesta left the building. Thank goodness, I've had enough of this story having its focus taken off of our main character. Here's hoping that they don't come back for a long time at least. Let's bring our attention back to Austin and his musical, _Sol of a Samurai._

"Okay everyone, I'd say that's enough for today. Good job," White said.

"(There's a bottle of Moomoo Milk with my name written on it,)" Austin said as he walked of the stage, "(Seriously, it has my name written on it. White put my name on all of the bottles. Because they're mine. All mine.)"

As Austin approached the Green Room, Amanda suddenly slithered in front of him. The Serperior focused her eyes at him and said matter-of-factly, "(Barbara and her gang wanted to gang up on you and drag you off into Lostlorn Forest and leave you there. I gathered the rest of White's Pokemon to chase them off. You're welcome.)"

Amanda slithered by Austin, only to quickly flick him on the nose with her tail tip which quickly slid down his chest as it trailed off behind its owner.

Austin sniffed, and then flicked his own nose with a claw of his fore paw. "(They should have let those four jump me. I could've used the exercise.)"

Austin soon found himself pulling a bottle of Moomoo Milk out of the mini-fridge. Using one of his sharp claws, Austin punctured the milk tab and began sucking the cold drink down. After coming up for air, he set the empty bottle down and then walked over to the corner of the room. Using his sharp claws again, he pulled up the corner of the carpet, pulled out a double A battery, and pushed the carpet back into place.

Smiling, Austin held the battery in front of his ruff of fur. "(Hey. Joltik. You hungry?)"

When there was no sound or movement, it suddenly occurred to Austin that Joltik wasn't even there. He couldn't feel anything in his fur. Dropping the battery, he felt around in his own fur in search of the tiny Pokemon.

"(Where did he go?)" Austin asked aloud, "(Is he sneaking a few volts off of Dorothy? Probably. Better go check.)"

* * *

Oh, Austin. Really? Look at you; running around the building, checking in dressing rooms, scrutinizing the curtains, jumping around through the aisles. I mean, you check out Dorothy and the others, come up empty on your search, and then go bonkers looking for that tiny Pokemon.

"(Is he really doing this to me?)" Austin said to himself as he paced through the aisles of seats, "(Did Joltik actually get up and leave me after all this time? After all he did to get me where I am today; manipulating the lights, using his Stringshot to help me pull off stunts, using Bug Bite on Amanda. Was he really able to leave it all behind after all he's done for me?)"

Austin halted his pacing and stared straight ahead, throwing his left fore paw up high and then bringing it down hard, slamming the floor and punching three holes in the carpet with his sharp claws.

"(_NO!_)" Austin said firmly, "(I refuse to believe that! I _refuse _to accept that! My small cohort, choosing the wide open unknown the good life I've achieved? That's ridiculous. just impossible. There must be another reason. A reason in which Joltik is most surely a victim. There must be a cause for-)"

Austin suddenly stopped as a sudden memory returned to his mind.

_Amanda slithered by Austin, only to quickly flick him on the nose with her tail tip which quickly slid down his chest as it trailed off behind its owner._

It was followed by another memory.

_Amanda took a few deep breaths to calm herself, and then looked directly at Austin and said, "(I'm going to give this to you straight, Austin Saturn. We are going to even the score. I don't know how. I don't know when. But we will. It's called Karma, smug puss. And it will bite you in the butt. Hard.)"_

A transformation took place in Austin as his eyes turned a slightly darker shade of red.

"(Snake . . . )" he hissed as slightly irrational thoughts and emotions slowly began to take over his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the back of the theater, Whtie's Pokemon were enjoying the nice weather and talking amongst each other as White was busy taking care of some BW Agency business.

"(I can't believe they got a Haunter to play the villain! A _Haunter_! Did White just forget about _my _talent?)" Barbara complained.

"(Calm yourself, Barbara,)" Nancy said kindly, "(Of course White knows that you have talent in playing villains. But this script just calls for a Ghost-type.)"

"(White still could have made a role for me somehow, somewhere, someway!)" Barbara complained.

"(Well, some_one_ better stop whining,)" Amanda grumbled.

"(Was that supposed to be a clever joke? Because it wasn't,)" Barbara shot back bitterly.

"(Wasn't clever or wasn't a joke?)" Sally asked.

"(Pick one,)" Barbara said with her wings akimbo.

"(You're starting to get on my nerves more than Austin does, you little buzzard!)" Amanda hissed dangerously.

"(Aw, come on you two. Don't fight,)" Dorothy said, having been brought out of the deep thought she had been in to figure out why just a few minutes ago Austin had come over to her, flipped her over, and ran.

Barbara ignored the Stunfisk and said to the Serperior, "(What are ya gonna do? Have everyone else gang up on me like you did before? Coward!)"

Before Amanda could reply, in all likelihood with a Leaf Storm, the back door to the theater slammed open, revealing a thoroughly pissed off Absol.

"(Whoa!)" Barbara gasped out, frightened and speechless for the first time in her life. She quickly ran off to hide the bushes as the Absol marched out the door and straight towards Amanda.

Austin was a fierce sight. His eyes were twin pools of blood, and through his scowling mouth came catlike hissing and spitting. Amanda couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by him. He certainly looked just about ready to kill.

"(_Ehhyaaaa! _Where is he?!)"

All the other Pokemon backed away in fear of the horrible noises Austin was making. Amanda stood her ground, however, and replied in a level tone, "(I don't know what talking about.)"

"(You have five seconds,)" Austin said in deadly earnest, "(One, two, three-.)"

"(Wait a minute, I don't know what you mean. Who are you-?)"

"(-four, five.)" Austin finished, and then pounced at Amanda with sharp claws out. He aimed a Sucker Punch straight Amanda's face. However, since Amanda wasn't expecting the attack and wasn't planning an attack herself, she was able to dodge Austin's attack with ease.

"(You're insane!)" Amanda shouted at Austin, and with good reason. The Absol looked the very picture of insanity. His eyes were blazing, he was snarling and spitting, and the fur on his back was raised and spiky.

Austin shot Razor Wind at Amanda, who countered it with a Leaf Storm. The attacks caused a huge burst of wind that scattered leaves everywhere like explosion shrapnel. Ignoring the stinging blows to his face, Austin snarled and let out another Razor Wind at Amanda.

"(What is wrong with you?)" Amanda demanded, not at all worried or intimated, but extremely irritated.

"(Let him go, or I'll _never _stop attacking!)" Austin shouted before launching another Razor Wind.

Amanda spat an Energy Ball at Austin. The Razor Wind sliced the Energy Ball in half and collided with Amanda. Austin then charged in with a Sucker Punch. This time it connected with Amanda's belly, knocking her backwards.

Amanda quickly regained her bearings, and swung a Leaf Blade at Austin's head. Using Detect, Austin dodged it and hit Amanda with a sucker Punch to the face.

Amanda was knocked flat on her back side, and Austin jumped right on top of her.

"(Where is he?") Austin demanded, raising his paw, and then smacking Amanda across the face.

_SMACK!_

"(Where is he?") Austin demanded again.

_SMACK!_

Amanda fired another Energy Ball at Austin's face, who cleanly dodged it with Detect, and then struck back with Razor Wind.

"(Where is he?") Austin demanded again.

_SMACK!_

Amanda gasped out in disbelief, "(I - I don't-)"

"(Where is he!?") Austin demanded yet again.

_SMACK!_

Now Amanda was starting to get nervous. _"(Austin's stronger than I thought. I can't get a grip on him. And is everyone else **seriously** too scared to help me!?)"_

As if on cue, Darling suddenly tackled Austin off of Amanda, and was joined by the rest of White's Pokemon in a huge dog pile. Filled with more rage than ever, Austin yowled out a Perish Song that left the attackers writhing on the ground trying to cover their ears or pound their aching heads.

Amanda quickly got back up just in time to see Austin approach her steadily with fierce look about him.

Amanda fired another Energy Ball, and Austin dodged it without even using Detect.

She swung a Leaf blade at him, and he dodged it.

Amanda was in disbelief of the relenting Pokemon that had a vendetta against her.

"(What do you want!?)" Amanda exclaimed, slightly shaken but refusing to be afraid of this Absol.

"(You took him! I saw what you did with your tail! Where did you put him!?)" Austin ranted, eyes still filled with blood.

"(I didn't do _anything!_)" Amanda exclaimed, trying to show sureness in her words.

"(You did something to him, _didn't you?!_)" Austin spat, his eyes widened as his breathing became heavy and labored, "(That was your plan, all along, wasn't it!? You hated me so much, you decided to take away the only-.)"

Austin froze in mid sentence, seemingly struck by sudden realization. Amanda watched the Absol's legs tremble as he swayed unsteadily, as if he were about to fall over.

Amanda ventured to ask a question. She spoke in a calm, quiet voice in an attempt to avoid riling him up again. "(The only . . . what, Austin?)"

At the sound of Amanda's voice, Austin snapped out of his daze. He turned to her, a new righteous fury glowing in his eyes. Austin gave another ferocious snarl, and pounced at Amanda again. However, in mid jump, Austin suddenly became a mass of red energy and was sucked away into his Pokeball.

Amanda gave a thankful look to White, who was standing in the door holding out Austin's Pokeball. White had a look of shock and perhaps confusion on her face as she stood there, viewing the aftermath of Austin's fit of rage. Amanda noticed that White's upset gaze was primarily fixed on her.

Amanda sighed, "(If only N were here,)"

* * *

Within the cave environment generated by the Pokeball, Austin lay looking defeated and humiliated, and feeling every bit like a total failure.

"(Joltik . . . Joltik, my true friend . . .)" he wept.

* * *

_Starfire_

By Dragon Froce

_Let it Glow Fire!Elsa (Frozen Let it Go parody)_

By Nim Aranel


	6. Part 6: Field Egg Group

When Austin was released from his Pokeball, he appeared looking downtrodden, forlorn, and depressed. Across from him was Amanda, clearly looking _and_ feeling concerned for the Absol after his bizarre breakdown.

_"(I can't believe I'm actually feeling concerned for that smug little . . . well, okay, he doesn't look very smug now . . .)" _Amanda thought to herself.

The three of them were at the edge of Lostlorn Forest, and it was now a few hours after the fight had been abruptly interrupted. White looked from the thoughtful looking Amanda to the spent looking Austin. With her hands on her hips, White told both Pokemon at large, "I don't know why you two were fighting each other, but I _do _know one thing: it all ends right now. So, we're going to sit here until you two work out your differences." White's attitude dropped down low for a moment as she said, "I'm sorry I'm not like N, and that I'm not able to understand you two perfectly. I'd probably be able to help you better if I could." White took a deep breath, and built back up her confidence enough to continue, "But you can be sure that I'm going to do the best I can. And that means sitting here and making sure you two talk it out."

White stood there with her arms akimbo, watching as Amanda approached the Absol warily.

"(Okay then, Aus-)" Amanda began.

"(Wait. Let me go first,)" Austin said suddenly, raising a paw to silence her.

"(Go ahead,)" Amanda said, not missing a beat.

Austin let out a long sigh, and said, "(I must ask you to please excuse my break in character,)" Austin chuckled a bit, both at himself and in spite of himself, "(If I had stopped to think for a few moments, I would've seen that my accusation was incorrect.)"

Amanda couldn't help but interjecting here. "(It also would've helped if you had told me what the accusation was,)" she said.

Austin lifted his face. He had a smile, but it was fake and plastered on. His eyes were no longer blood red. Now, they were bloodshot and weak looking.

Amanda bit her lip as she looked upon him, barely able to accept the fact that she was feeling sorry for the Absol. It was a feeling she had felt for him only one time before, when she had looked through the bars of the poacher's cage at him.

"(How stupid of me,)" Austin remarked dryly and humorlessly, "(And a clear piece of evidence for your innocence. If you had done it, you would've have betrayed some knowledge of it during my onslaught. I have a good memory, and I remember your eyes. I remember how truthful they were . . . as well as annoyed and disturbed.)"

"(Correct,)" Amanda replied smoothly, "(So now, who is this _him _you keep talking about?)"

"(Here's a hint: he used Bug Bite on you,)" Austin replied just as smoothly.

Amanda's brow rose at this, memories of the failed attempt to humiliate Austin with a polka returning. "(I've completely blocked that out,)" Amanda said, "(That day was so hectic and crazy and frustrating, what with you plastering my face with drool and waving your victory in our faces, I paid no mind to that strange attack. Now that I think about it, it did seemingly come out of nowhere. Who did that?)"

"(Joltik.)"

Amanda nodded slowly, "(Of course a Joltik. They're small enough. Although I fail to see how a Joltik would cause you to snap the way you did.)"

"(He was my partner!)" Austin said strongly, standing firmly, his back straight and no longer slouching with depression, "(Who do you think powered those lights in just the right way, leaving the human engineers bewildered? Joltik! Who do you think maneuvered those light to match the music and highlight my moves, further bewildering the humans? Joltik! Who sneaks a few volts from Dorothy when she's not looking, making sure never to take too much so the Stunfisk needn't suffer any ill effects? Joltik!)"

"(And who used String Shot to help you out with that last trick during your _Starfire _performance?)" Amanda said with a clever smile.

Austin nodded silently.

"(Well I still don't understand why you went so crazy about it,)" Amanda continued, "(So you lost a partner who helped you out, big deal! Getting all emotional and upset is _clearly _not like you, Austin Saturn. You're a self absorbed Absol who's focused on his own abilities and talents, and the haters don't phase you at all. Yet here you are, getting enraged and then depressed as if you just lost the only friend you ever had-)"

Right after she said this, Amanda immediately brought her tail tip up to her mouth, her eyes widening in sudden realization. At that very moment, she had discovered the answer.

"(Ohhhhhhh . . .)" she said.

Austin nodded, "(Did you figure it out?)"

Amanda let her tail tip drop and took a good hard look at Austin. "(Well,)" she said, "(I suppose I should've realized that in spite of your arrogance, you still had a heart and soul.)" Amanda slid closed to Austin. The Absol didn't move as she approached. Once she was about a foot away, she lowered her head so that their eyes were at the same level, and spoke slowly and surely, "(Okay, Austin. I don't know where Joltik is. Barbara and her friends don't know where Joltik is. Believe me, I kept my eye on her. And surely none of the other Pokemon know where Joltik is.)"

"(Of course not, they don't even know of his existence. You didn't even know, and you were bitten by him,)" Austin cut in quickly, "(Besides, I know for a fact that Joltik was with me up until after my rehearsal.)"

"(Yes,)" Amanda said with a nod, still keeping eye contact with Austin, "(But listen to me. Read my lips if you have to. A tiny, fast moving, high jumping Pokemon like Joltik can really get around without attracting attention. If he's gone, then he had to have left on his own accord. So if he comes back, it'll be when he _wants _to come back. If I were you, I'd let him go and put your heart and soul back into the performances you love so much. I know you do. So wipe the depression off your face. It's time for a new beginning.)"

Austin blinked solemnly at Amanda, drinking in all her words. "(Amanda . . .)" he said slowly.

Amanda nodded firmly, expecting a thank you at the very least.

"(That's stupid!)" Austin cried out, leaning forward a bit to close the one foot gap between them.

Amanda's eyes widened slightly in surprise at Austin's reaction.

"(How can you say that!)" Austin shouted, actual hurt feelings evident in his eyes, "(I thought you figured it out! I thought you understood, but you don't! Nobody understand me! Do I have to tell you _everything_! It's not just lonely at the top. It's _desolate _at the top! It's _empty _at the top! It's _comfortless _at the top! I _needed _Joltik to avoid that! I knew that if I went ahead and perused my career and succeeded at being the greatest performer that ever lived, _and how could I not, I mean, come on, I'm a genius and master in rhythm and movement and tone, _I'd run a good chance of ending up alone with jealous rivals on one side and faraway fans and admirers on the other side. What am I going to do now that Joltik's gone? No one else is going to tolerate me. They'll all like my performances, yes. But no one is going to like _me! _Everyone I've ever met can't take how sassy I am. I've been called a highbrow, a snob, an upstart, and whole bunch of other names in the same section of the Thesaurus. So if Joltik is just gonna get up and leave, then where am I supposed to look for support?)"

Austin fell flat on his stomach, and then slowly rolled over onto his back and melodramatically crossed his fore legs across his chest. He closed his eyes and spoke in a downtrodden tone, "(I can't go on that way, knowing I'll be all by myself like that. I'll be constantly reliving it, being left hanging like that. In fact, I've already started reliving it. How can I live that way? My career is over, there's no sense going on. None! This is it. I've sung my last song. _Shalom._)"

Amanda turned to White, who had been watching everything in silence and making sure not to interfere unless absolutely necessary. Amanda pointed her tail at the Absol and shook her head in disbelief. White blinked, not entirely sure what was going on or what Amanda was trying to get across to her.

Seeing as her gestures were being wasted on the human, Amanda promptly turned to Austin. She lashed out with her tail, grabbed him by the horn, and flipped him up high. Austin cried out in shock as Amanda did this to him.

_WHUMP!_

After Amanda placed him down on his paws back on the ground, he said sharply, "(What the heck was that!?)"

"(Tough love,)" Amanda said sternly.

Austin's mouth opened, but no words came out, nor did any sound at all. Austin had certainly not expected Amanda to say that.

"(_Now_ I _truly_ understand,)" Amanda said as she slithered up to Austin so that they were once again one foot from each other, "(The famous need friends.)"

Austin still couldn't find any words to say, a very rare occurrence for him.

Amused by the Absol's silence, Amanda gave a small smile and said, "(You know something, Austin. I just realized . . . we have no reason to hate each other.)"

Austin became indignant at that remark. "(But you're the one who went on and on about-.)"

"(-the Absol drool, yes, I know,)" Amanda interrupted, looking slightly ashamed now, "(That was actually pretty childish of me to get so worked up over that. I've been through a lot worse than a little bit of drool. Anyway, the only reason you did that is because Gigi, Barbara, and I went ahead and did that stupid revenge plan.)" Amanda tapped her tail on the ground for a moment in silence. Then she continued, now intermittently averting her eyes from Austin's eyes, making it appear as if her eyes were twitching around in their sockets. "(Austin, look. We didn't have the smoothest of meetings. I thought you were an arrogant, know-it-all, drama-king, showoff who didn't care about anyone else and was going to take all of White's attention away from the rest of us. Upstaging Gigi like you did was the last straw. I wanted to take you down a couple of pegs. When that revenge plan didn't work, I said Karma would take care of you. But now that it has, well, now I see you're no less a Pokemon that I am. You're still an arrogant, know-it-all, drama-king, showoff; but now I have to admit, you're a talented one. You're also a Pokemon no worse than any Pokemon. You need a friend, and I don't want to go on hating you anymore. So . . .)"

Amanda stopped averting her eyes and looked Austin directly in his eyes, "(So, I want _us _to be friends. You're the only Pokemon around here who has brains and an interesting personality. You're actually not a bad Pokemon when you're not answering someone's challenge. So, I think if we give it a chance, we can get along fine.)"

Amanda held out her tail to Austin and said, "(Decision time, Austin.)"

Austin stared at Amanda's tail tip as if it were some foreign object he had never seen before. He looked back up at Amanda and said, "(Okay . . . let's make this clear. _You _want to be _friends_ with _me?_)"

Amanda almost felt like laughing as she gazed into Austin's bewildered face. He looked so amazed by the idea that she'd want to be friends with him, and this humorous feeling made her want to like this Absol even more. "(Yes, Austin. Really,)" she said, genuinely smiling, "(I gave you all my reasons.)" Amanda suddenly smiled slyly and said, "(Are you trying to get me to repeat myself?)"

Austin shook his head quickly, "(Oh, no-no-no. Not at all. I just . . . well . . . never-mind. Okay, okay, let's see um. . .)" Austin clicked his tongue loudly and nodded to himself. "(Alright, I got it.)"

Austin suddenly pushed off with his fore paws and was up on his hind legs once again. Smiling confidently, he did a quickly 180 spin, and jutted his blade like tail out to meet Amanda's. Making sure not accidentally slice at Amanda's tail, Austin kept his tail steady and gently placed it against her serpentine tail. Amanda wrapped her tail gently around Austin's, and the two Field Pokemon shook tails in friendship.

"Alright!" White cheered happily, "Now isn't this so much better than being at each other's throats?"

Austin turned back around to face Amanda and landed back down on all fours. He pawed at the ground and said, "(Uh, for the record, I still apologize for the drool incident. It was impulsive. I'm an impulsive Pokemon. It comes with my Sassy nature.)"

Amanda shrugged, or made a shrug-like movement seeing as she had no shoulders, and said, "(I've already forgiven you, Austin.)"

A small innocent and adorable looking smile- wait a minute, _adorable_? Was Amanda loosing it? The Serperior felt a shudder run through her long body as she tried in vain to banish the thought from her mind.

Austin didn't seem to notice Amanda's inner turmoil. With that innocent smile on his face, he said in a gentle tone, "(That feels really nice . . . being forgiven for something you've done, knowing you aren't hated for it . . . _Y__esha _. . .)" Austin went into a bit of thought, and then said, "(Do you think Joltik might ever come back? I mean, you were never properly introduced. I doubt getting Bug Bitten counts as an introduction.)"

Austin couldn't help but smirk at his small joke, and Amanda couldn't help but roll her eyes.

She sighed and replied, "(Maybe he will. It sounds like he _did_ sincerely like being around you. He must have had his reasons for disappearing without a goodbye. He'll be back when he's ready. But if you really do consider yourself his friend, then you'll continue living the life that he supported you in: performing.)"

Austin winked at Amanda and said, "(Only if you support me too.)"

Amanda nodded, "(Sure Austin. The truth is, we're a lot alike. Independent, and not willing to bend to the will of humans. _We _call the shots, and the humans benefit only when we're on the same page as them.)"

Austin purred with pleasure, "(Eloquently put, Amanda.)"

Amanda's eyes widened, "(_You said my name!_)"

Austin laughed out loud, "(Yes, yes I did. Don't you like it?)"

"(It's not that,)" Amanda said, "(It's just that, you've _never_ said my name before.)"

Austin grinned and said, "(Well, we're friends now, aren't we? Come on, I need a a Moomoo Milk, and you look like you need a Berry Juice.)"

As Austin, White, and Amanda went back into the theater to relax in the Green Room, the Serperior couldn't shake how she had felt when Austin said her name, or how much she had liked the way he said it.

* * *

The rest of White's Pokemon were completely shocked by the news of Austin and Amanda's friendship, with the exception of two of them.

Sally wasn't shocked. He claimed to have been expecting it.

"(It was the logical turn of events given the evidence,)" Sally said, "(Amanda had already been showing reservations of going after Austin aggressively, starting with the scene between Barbara's gang and her at the door. Amanda has also been very clam and collected for the entire time I've known her, not given to irrational actions. Then we had that sudden impromptu battle between her and Austin. Fighting is a good way to get frustrations out. It's type of non-verbal communication. It is very true that you do not truly know someone until you fight them. In addition, surely the aftermath of that fight, under White's supervision of course, would help them get all misgivings out in the open, which leaves the opportunity open for conflict resolution.)"

Austin and Amanda stared at him with blank looks.

"(Well, when you put it like that, it sounds like we didn't have any choice but to become friends,)" Austin said blankly. Then he smiled and nodded, "(I'm good with that.)"

Amanda made a shrug-like motion, "(As long as things turn out okay-)"

Barbara wasn't shocked. She was filled with rage, shaking with it as she stood in silence. Her beak was clenched closed as the anger built up inside her. Inevitably, she released her rage by shouting at the pair at the top of her lungs, "(ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?)"

Austin and Amanda stared at her with bored expressions, seeing as they predicted that the pugnacious Vullaby would react in such a manner.

Austin then reacted in his natural manner. "(No. We are not kidding you. If we were, then this is the point in time in which we'd be laughing and saying-)"

**"(SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP! EVERY SECOND YOU SPEAK IS LIKE A HYPER BEAM TO MY SKULL! SO PLEASE, JUST SHUT-UP!)"** Barbara shrieked at Austin, eyes blazing madly.

Even Austin was slightly taken aback by Barbara's outburst. Seeing this, something sparked deep within Amanda, causing her to almost reflexively inch close to him and touch his side with her tail tip.

"(Traitor!)" Barbara gasped out as she saw this. She would have screamed louder if she wasn't out of breath from her previous outburst.

Amanda sighed and gave Barbara a look of annoyance and irritation. "(Barbara, we have _no reason _to hate Austin-)"

"(I don't _need _a reason a hate someone,)" Barbara said dangerously, each and every one of her feathers sticking out stiffly as she narrowed her eyes at the Absol.

Austin let out a small chuckled as he looked over to Amanda. However, Amanda's face was void of any humor as she looked upon the Vullaby with pure contempt.

"(It's ironic. It really is. I spent so much time stewing in my dislike of Austin, building him up as horrible Pokemon with no sympathy or compassion, and yet _you _are far worse than I could have ever thought Austin was. Austin only _annoyed _us with his arrogance and showing off, only striking back after we struck first. The only one he offended directly was Gigi, when his impulses caused him to hijack the stage. Now I know he was only trying to jump-start his purpose in life, and Gigi was no worse for wear anyway. But the fact is, back then, I orchestrated that plot against him because I felt bad for Gigi and I didn't like Austin's attitude either. I assumed you felt the same way, Amanda. I thought we both had the same reason for carrying out that plot. But now I see. Now I understand completely. All along, it was all just a reason for you to fight and make someone else miserable and feel justified in doing it. You never cared about Gigi or anyone, but yourself. When you came into the Green Room and saw Austin playing dead, your first instinct was annoyance that you didn't get to play a role in his 'death.' You haven't changed since Café Sonata. You're still the antagonist, caustic, cruel Vullaby that assaulted Meloetta just because you felt like it. Austin has something you will never have, Barbara. A heart.)"

The room went dead silent as Barbara stood with a thunderstruck expression on her face after hearing Amanda's speech. Barbara was looking in Amanda's direction, but the Vullaby was clearly staring into space. Amanda stared back at her, still wearing a cool facial expression as the entire room was silent.

"(I am positive Barbara has a heart. All organic bird-like Pokemon require hearts in order to be alive,)" Sally remarked, once again ruining a moment with his annoying literalness and exposition. Great job, guy. Great job.

Barbara shot Sally a particularly nasty glare, which caused the Solosis to smoothly float behind Nancy.

Then, Barbara looked straight at Austin and Amanda and spat two harsh words at them.

"(_Dang_ you.)"

The other Pokemon watched Barbara silently leave the room.

"( . . . . Soooo . . . )" Austin said, breaking the awkward silence with red eyes bright and confident and a glad grin on his face, "(Who's up for a song? _Strike of the Ninja_?)"

At that moment, there came a sound that no one was expecting.

Amanda was laughing.

It wasn't just a quick chuckle or even a quiet giggle. It was full, loud, sincere, honest to goodness laughter.

As she laughed with her eyes closed and her tail tip wiping tears of laughter from her cheeks, Amanda thought to herself, _"(Oh, I like this Absol! A whole lot! I've never been one to get into Pokemon Musicals, but perhaps I should be taking a closer look at them, specifically the ones Austin is in.)"_

Meanwhile, as Austin stared at all the shocked faces that appeared in response to the Serperior's laughing, he smirked and said, "(Wow. I'm good.)"


	7. Part 7: Carona! Carona!

During the next week, Austin devoted himself to the work he loved so much. Every dance, every song, every movement was done with all the passion the Absol had for the performing arts. These were the rehearsals for _his_ first musical. That musical would be the day where the world would see the full extent of his talent, depth, and range to portray a living character. He would show White and the BW Agency his true worth, make a name for himself in the world, and gain adoration from Amanda.

"(What? Where did that come from?)" Austin stammered out, feeling a bit flustered at his own thoughts. He turned to the side to see Amanda watching him from backstage.

Amanda returned his glance, looking confusedly at him.

"Austin, focus!" White called out from the front row.

Austin's plastic samurai armor clanked as he turned back to White, and then looked back at the other actor across from him.

The Haunter had metal gauntlets with blades on them on his hands, and a red crown designed to look like flames on his head. Trailing down behind him was a solid black cloak that hung down stiffly. The outfit gave the Ghost-type Pokemon an even more frightening appearance.

"This is a _key_ scene of the musical," White said, "The first time the good Absol Samurai and the evil Haunter Emperor meet."

Behind Austin were the three Patrats dressed in Kimonos. Behind the Haunter were three evil looking Gengars holding Samurai swords.

"Okay, places everyone!"

Both groups of characters returned to their respective positions off-stage, opposite from each other, readying themselves for the scene.

"And . . . action!"

As the music started, Austin marched out from stage left with his trio of Patrats marching proudly behind him. Austin held his head up high, putting pressure on the toes of his paws. As he stood in this position, with his right profile facing the audience, Austin sang out the lyrics of the song. As he sang, he slowly pushed up on his toes, making it appear as if he were growing taller as he sang.

_"(It is time for us all,_

_To decide who we are!_

_Do we fight for the right,_

_To a night at a Nogaku now?_

_Have you asked of yourselves,_

_What's the price you might pay?_

_Is it simply a game,_

_For rich young boys to play?_

_The color of the world,_

_Is changing day by day.)"_

By the end of these lines, Austin was standing on tip paw. During the next part, Austin would thrust out a fore leg each time the Patrats sang out one of their one word lines, alternating between left and right as he sang his parts.

_"(White!)" _

_"(The souls of honored mons!)"_

_"(Black!)" _

_"(The dark of ages past!)"_

_"(White!)" _

_"(The light of Truth will dawn!)"_

_"(Black!)" _

_"(The night that ends at last!)"_

Suddenly, from offstage, an the Haunter's mocking voice came echoing out throughout the stage. It was loud, confident, and boastful.

_"(Followers of Absol, listen to this:_

_No one is coming to help you to fight!_

_You're on your own,_

_You have no friends,_

_Surren - der now or die!)"_

The Patrats cowered slightly, but then Austin whirled around and used Razor Wind to whip up a dramatic breeze around him and his forces. Austin then sang out a confident chant.

_"(Curse their warnings, curse their lies._

_They will see Pokemon rise!)"_

The Patrats were immediately emboldened, and took up Austin's chant.

_"(Curse their warnings, curse their lies._

_They will see Pokemon rise!)"_

Immediately, the Haunter charged out from offstage, accompanied by his trio of Gengar who were armed with the samurai swords. Austin leaned forward and gave a fierce snarl at the Ghost-type Emperor. The Haunter carried himself high and haughtily. He spread his hands wide and sang out broadly to the Patrats, seemingly looking past the Absol.

_"(Followers of Absol, listen to this:_

_My rule will persist till the end of all days!_

_You have no chance,_

_No chance at all,_

_Why throw - __your lives away?)"_

Austin reared up onto his hind legs and spun around to face the three Patrats. He spread his forelegs wide and sang to them in a voice just as strong as the Emperor's.

_"(Make them regret being our foes_

_Make them bleed while we can._

_Make them pay through the nose._

_Make them pay for every mon!_

_Let's make them fall_

_Let's claim this place_

_Fight 'till - t__his land is FREE!)"_

The Patrats charged the Gengars as the triumphant sounding battle music played. The Gengars unsheathed their swords and swung at the attacking Patrats, but they easily dodged the swords swipes and fought back with Kung-Fu moves.

Haunter swung wildly at Austin with his bladed gauntlets, but the Absol dodged the attacks with ease. The evil emperor backed up and saw how the Patrats had easily disarmed his Gengar trio. As the music reached it's crescendo, Haunter fired a Shadow Ball at Austin, who neatly sliced it in half. Haunter promptly fled off the stage during the resulting explosion.

"Excellent work, everyone!" White cheered as she applauded along with the director and the small privileged public audience.

* * *

"(You know something, Austin?)" Amanda asked her Absol friend in the Green Room.

"(What?)" Austin asked as he averted his eyes from Amanda so he could deal with the odd thoughts that have been plaguing his mind throughout the week. During that week, she and Austin had spent much time conversing with one another, disusing song lyrics and the emotions different styles of music could bring. Austin would occasionally mention how smooth Amanda must be able to move, being a snake. Much to Austin's surprise, Amanda had once awkwardly disclosed that she sometimes considered how empowering it might feel to have legs and even fantasized about it from time to time. Austin had raised his brow, Amanda looked away in red faced embarrassment, and it looked as though the matter would simply be dropped and forgotten. However, Austin admitted without hesitation that he sometimes fantasized about having wings. The whole conversation was awkward and jittery, but in a good way. When he was with Amanda, Austin felt a sense of . . . trust perhaps? Well, anyway, I've gone on for quite a while. We need to get back to the current conversation.

"(Hearing you sing those songs for your musical . . .)" Amanda's voice trailed off as she hummed thoughtfully, rubbing her chin with her tail, "(Maybe it's because I like those songs better. They aren't as self-centered as the other songs we've all heard you sing. They make you sound more like a competent leader.)"

Austin grinned with pride and struck a gallant pose. "(Well I _am_ competent.)"

Amanda returned his grin and said, "(Not a competent leader? Just competent? That's as far as you dare to go?)"

Austin shrugged and and put a fore-paw dramatically on his chest, "(How can I be a leader without followers? I am not the kind of soul to take charge of others. I have long wished to be independent, and would not like to take anyone else' independence.)"

"(Always a theatric,)" Amanda remarked with a roll of her eyes, then she said, "(You really _do _need friends to keep you sane.)"

Austin let out a villainous snigger and said, "(Well, it's a good thing I didn't kill you!)"

"(. . .)"

Austin immediately regretted this bad joke when she saw the incredulous look on Amanda's face. He waved his fore-paws around frantically as he quickly said, "(Hold it! Cut it! That didn't come out right!)"

"(Thank you,)" Amanda said simply.

Austin stared at her. "(For what?)" he asked.

"(For not killing me,)" she answered innocently.

Austin was left wondering what she meant by that response. He wasn't sure if she was joking or serious or sarcastic or what. Amanda was also wrestling with some confusing thoughts as well. She knew that she felt some sort of kinship with this Absol, and that she was willing to put up with his faults in order to get to know him better. Amanda sincerely felt that it was worth it, as the "real" Austin Saturn was quite an interesting character who she felt glad to know. Yet, she was very surprised at how much she was opening up to him. She had a warm relationship with N. Then she had a professional relationship, then a caring and sympathetic relationship with White. She also had honest friendships with White's other Pokemon, although her friendship with Barbara might be over. But Amanda's relationship with Austin was, for lack of a batter word, very comfortable. For reasons she couldn't explain, Amanda felt that with Austin, she had nothing to hide. Well, anyway, although Austin could go on and on about things, it was very clear that he wasn't a gossiper.

Suddenly, White opened the door and leaned in, "Alright everyone. We've got a special treat for you. Luke's back, and were gonna have a rehearsal for _his _special preview performance. It'll be a perfect fit for right before _Sol of a Samurai!_"

Austin humphed and said, "(Well, it won't be as good as my preview. Humorous or not.)"

* * *

All of White's Pokemon were gathered in the front row before the closed stage curtain. White and Luke were having a conversation in the front row as well.

"That video sample you gave me was a masterpiece," White said, "Larvesta is most certainly talented, and perfectly suited for the performing life."

"Thanks," Luke replied, "And with her new evolution into Volcarona, and her new partner, Galvantula, I'd say she's even better than ever."

White gave a nervous smile, "Well, I'd imagine evolving would help her, but as for her new partner, well . . . we'll see how it goes."

"Don't worry about it," Luke assured, "I've seen Galvantula and Volcarona move and perform. Believe me, they're perfect for each other."

"Okay, if you say so. Are they ready?" White said.

"They're just waiting for the curtain to raise and the music to start!" Luke said cheerfully.

The signal was given, and the curtain rose, revealing a large, moth-like Pokémon with four small feet. It had compound eyes that are two shades of blue, and a red horn-like structure on each side of its face. The fuzz on its upper body was smoky white and tangled. Its abdomen was black in the center and light blue with black dots on the outside. It had six leaf-like wings that are orange in color and had small black spots.

Spotlights shone down on Volcarona, and then jerked up towards the ceiling as the music began. Hanging from a stand of Stringshot was a Galvantula. Its head was yellow on top and light purple on the bottom. It had two large, blue, forward-facing eyes with black pupils, and four, smaller, simple eyes sitting in a 2x2 pattern on its forehead. It had two long pedipalps connected from the underside of its head, which are blue and hairless on their lower half and covered in thick yellow fur on the upper half. Galvantula's body is covered in yellow and light purple fur on top with blue fur under its abdomen. Four tufts of hair sprout from under its abdomen and grow upward. Two large tufts sprout from the left and right of the rear, while two smaller ones sprout from each side. The fur on its back is light purple and with three thick, yellow stripes running up from its rear. Each leg of its four legs was connected to the head by a blue upper half. The lower half was covered in yellow fur and forms a bell-shape over its blue, conical feet.

The EleSpider Pokemon hung upside down gracefully, moving leg over leg as he climbed down the strand, swinging slightly as he sang.

_"(Bug-Types up in here tonight_  
_No fighting_  
_Refugees in here, no fighting_  
_No fighting_

_Carona! Carona!)"_

Galvantula broke the strand and landed next to Volcarona. As the music kicked up, Galvantula took wide striding sideways steps, using his long legs to cover a good distance with each step. He was moving quite quickly around Volcarona as she was using Fiery Dance in a magnificent display of pyrotechnic skill and choreography. Galvantula was singing out as all this was happening, moving to the dance-inducing beat of the music.

_"(I never really knew that she could dance like this_  
_She makes a mon wants to speak Spanish_  
_Como se llama?_  
_Bonita_  
_Mi casa_  
_Su casa)"_

Volcarona momentarily stopped her Fiery Dancing and then posed with her wings spread wide as she levitated up a few inches. Galvantula froze standing on his rear left and front right legs as he looked up at Volcarona as she sang out in a beautiful melodious voice. Galvantula occasionally sang a word during her lines to accompany her.

_"(Oh baby when you talk like that_  
_You make a Bug-type go mad_  
_So be wise (si) and keep on (si)_  
_Reading the signs of my body (uno, dos, tres, cuatro)_

_And I'm on tonight, my abdomen won't lie_  
_And I'm starting to feel it's right_  
_All the attraction, the tension_  
_Don't you see baby, this is perfection)"_

Volcarona then went into a Quiver Dance that any Bug-type would find, for lack of a better word, sexy. *_Sigh*. _I can't believe I had to write that.

Anyway, Galvantula threw himself into a series turning movements, stepping sideways an alternating his legs, making him spin around as he moved in a circle around the Quiver Dancing Volcarona, singing as he did so.

_"(Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_  
_And it's driving me crazy_  
_And I didn't have the slightest idea_  
_Until I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_  
_Nobody cannot ignore_  
_The way you move your body, girl_  
_And everything so unexpected, the way you right and left it_  
_So you can keep on shaking it.)"_

Galvantula then performed a quick flipping jump that landed him on his head. With his abdomen pointed at the ceiling, he fired out a String Shot up and slowly pulled himself upwards, swinging back and forth like a pendulum as he did so. Volcarona began flapping each of her wings in time to the beat as she wiggled her abdomen to that same beat.

_"(I never really knew that she could dance like this_  
_She makes a mon wants to speak Spanish_  
_Como se llama?_  
_Bonita_  
_Mi casa_  
_Su casa)"_

_"(Oh baby when you talk like that_  
_You make a Bug-type go mad_  
_So be wise (si) and keep on (si)_  
_Reading the signs of my body (no fighting))"_

Volcarona went into a focused Quiver Dance as she directed her focus into the audience.

_"(And I'm on tonight, my abdomen won't lie (no fighting)_  
_And I am starting to feel you boy_  
_Come on lets go, real slow_  
_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto)"_

Volcarona then switched to an impassioned Fiery Dance.

_"(I know I'm on tonight, my abdomen won't lie_  
_And I am starting to feel it's right_  
_All the attraction, the tension_  
_Don't you see baby, this is perfection (Carona! Carona!))"_

Galvantula suddenly dropped an Electroweb down in front of Volcarona. He then dropped down onto it, scattering sparks everywhere as he went in a rocking dance of his own, moving his pedipalps in a circular motion as he shook his abdomen.

Volcarona flew upwards until she was about two feet above Galvantula and sang as she watched him dance.

_"(Oh boy, I can see your body moving_  
_Half Electric, half Bug_  
_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_  
_But you seem to have a plan_  
_My will and self restraint_  
_Have come to fail now, fail now_  
_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_  
_That's a bit too hard to explain)"_

Volcarona dived down and flew circles around Galvantula as he started singing.

_"(Baila en la calle de noche_  
_Baila en la calle de día)"_

Volcarona then took up the song.

_"(Baila en la calle de noche_  
_Baila en la calle de día)"_

Volcarona and Galvantula then faced each other, the two of them standing profile to the audience. As Volcarona started Quiver Dancing again, Galvantula sang.

_"(I never really knew that she could dance like this_  
_She makes a mon wants to speak Spanish_  
_Como se llama?_  
_Bonita_  
_Mi casa_  
_Su casa)"_

Volcarona started spinning around, and then orbited around Galvantula as she sang.

_"(Oh baby when you talk like that_  
_You know you got me hypnotized_  
_So be wise and keep on_  
_Reading the signs of my body_

_I'm on tonight, my abdomen won't lie_  
_And I am starting to feel you boy_  
_Come on lets go, real slow_  
_Baby like this is perfecto (no fighting))"_

Galvantula shot out another String Shot to the ceiling and pulled himself up, hanging with his head facing the floor. Volcarona hovered just below him, so that their heads were only inches away as they rose up.

_"(Oh, you know I'm on tonight, my abdomen won't lie_  
_And I am starting to feel it's right_  
_The attraction_  
_The tension_  
_Baby, like this is perfection)"_

The ending notes played as Galvantula called out.

_"(No fighting!)"_

Volcarona nodded slowly and closed her eyes gently as she replied.

_"(No fighting . . .)"_

The lively rhythmic music faded out, and was replaced with the sound of applause and cheers from everyone else present.

"(That was more than enjoyable, I'd say,)" Amanda said as her head still bobbed to the beat that still echoed throughout the large room, "(What do you think, Austin?)"

"(Well, throughout the duration of the song, my rear end somehow gained sentience and began moving from side to side to match the beat of the music,)" Austin said plainly as he turned his head to look at his backside. "(Stop that, Tail,)" he commanded at the blade-like appendage, which was still bopping to the salsa/pop music still fresh in his mind.

Amanda sniffed, "(Well, sorry that you didn't like it Mr. Stuffy.)"

Austin suddenly grabbed the curled extensions on either side of her neck and pulled her face close to his. "(Bite your forked tongue! That performance was amazing! I had no idea such music as that existed! That music was life itself! Organized chaos! Chaotic order! And most of all, it had _passion!_ I thought only I could work up that much passion! What I wouldn't do to see and hear that again!)"

Amanda blinked at him, and then said, "(Hey Austin.)"

"(Yes?)"

"(I'm gonna lick your face.)"

Austin promptly let Amanda go and backed away, grinning. "(Touche!)" he said.

Amanda let out a small chuckle and said, "(Well, anyway, for someone who liked that performance so much, you didn't seem very interested at first.)"

Austin shrugged and said, "(I'm used to maintaining a professional image. I'm not very comfortable sharing my feelings . . . at least, until now.)"

Amanda shifted her body slightly, the awkwardness of the moment getting to her. However, the awkward moment was dispelled by a voice.

"(I'm so happy you loved our song, Austin!)"

It was Galvantula, who had come down from the stage as Volcarona went over to where White, Luke, and the other people from the BW Agency were talking.

Austin nodded and said, "(Of course. Who doesn't like to have their work praised?)"

The Galvantula nodded enthusiastically and said, "(Yes, yes. But to e praised by _you _is _really _something, Austin! You're the greatest! The absolute best!)"

Austin chuckled as he lifted his left forepaw and turned away, trying to look bashful. "(Oh, well, sure I'm a good actor, but I'm no authority.)"

"(Oh, don't try to act bashful. I know you. I'myour number one fan!)" Garvantula said with a knowing tone.

Austin smirked, "(Oh really?)"

Galvantula just winked at him.

Austin blinked in response, "(Ummm, okay . . .)"

"(I've learned a lot from you, Austin,)" Galvantula said gently, as if hinting at something.

"(Oh, so you've seen that _Bohemian Polka_,)" Austin replied.

"(_And . . .)_" Galvantula said helpfully, his pedipalps twitching.

"(And . . .)" Austin said slowly, then he said with a deadpan expression and tone, "(Can you give me a hint?!)"

"(It's me!)" Galvantula cheered enthusiastically.

Austin stared at the EleSpider with a look of impatience. "(Is there some memory I'm not recalling? Did I get amnesia at one point in my life or-)"

Amanda groaned loudly and said, "(Austin! That's Joltik! He evolved!)"

Austin stared at the large Bug/Electric-type in front of him. Galvantula had an expectant look in his eyes. As if in a daze, Austin turned slowly to Amanda and shook his head, "(Ah . . . no. I - don't - think so.)"

Amanda turned to Galvantula and said, "(Please tell me you had some way of proving it quickly.)"

Galvantula nodded, and then slowly stepped closer to Austin. Once they were real close, the Garvantula spoke in a low, slightly blase voice. As he spoke, the Galvantula's eyes betrayed neither happiness nor gloom, and his countenance was entirely wistful.

"(You see,)" the Galvantula said to the Absol, "(You... well, you shall never be free. And I... shall never grow bigger than 4 inches tall.)" The Galvantula gave a laugh that was wry and humorless, "(Hmm-hmm-hmm, OR NOT! _shalom!_)"

Austin stared at Galvantula in utter shock for a moment. Then he pointed a paw at him, making odd sounds as he attempted to speak. Then, Austin stepped boldly forward and touched the tip of his nose to the EleSpider's face.

"(I missed you,)" he said softly his eyes simmering as he blinked away furiously.

Galvantula didn't pull away. Rather, he leaned forward slightly to return the gentle nuzzle. He backed away and fiddled his pedipalps around as he said, "(I _am _sorry for leaving kinda . . . sudden like. Yes, yes, I really am. Something happened that I couldn't ignore or wait to do. You forgive me, Austin? Maybe I can make it up to you?)"

"(You're my first friend,)" Austin replied firmly, "(Of course I forgive you.)"

Galvantula perked up at this, shaking his abdomen with joy. Austin reached out with his paw to him, and he held out a foreleg to let Austin shake it. However, Austin surprised him by suddenly smacking Galvantula on the side of the head.

Galvantula stared at Austin with a look of confusion in his eyes as the Absol narrowed his eyes at him and said, "(But _that_ was for leaving me all alone.)" Austin then gained a mischievous grin as he held his forepaw up as if making an oath and said, "(No more hitting, my companion. I swear that to you.)" Austin then laid down in a comfortable Sphinx-like position and said, "(Now, how about you tell us what was so important that you had to leave without at least tapping me on the paw and pointing at the door before hopping out on your merry little way?)"

Galvantula gave a laugh that sounded like a soft rattle and said, "(When you're right, you're right Austin. I just hope you like long stories.)"

"(I love them,)" Austin replied.

"(I'd like to hear this too,)" Amanda replied as she settled down into a coil.

"(I believe the rest of us share your sentiments,)" Sally cut in as the rest of White's Pokemon, except for Barbara of course, got in close as well.

Galvantula gave another unique laugh and said, "(Well then, if I have an audience, here I go!)"

The EleSpider couldn't help but chuckle a third time, and he said, "(Oh boy!)"

* * *

Paris- Les Miserbales

Hips Don't Lie- Shakira


	8. Part 8: Electrical Fire

Wha-!? _Really! _We were in the middle of something, and that something was an awesome story about an Absol! Not a Joltik turning into a Garvantula! I've kept quiet for so long and now here we are again on another tangent! Do so many people want to see this Joltik's story?

. . . Oh . . . Okay then. Perhaps I've been too hasty. Anyway, it's not really my place to judge. Go wild, Joltik. It's _your _story now. I'm ready for it.

* * *

I'd say the best place to start would be after Larvesta finished her quick performance of _Let it Glow._

_(Let it glow, let it glow_  
_My fire is warm and bright_

_Let it glow, let it glow_  
_Why judge it wrong or right?_

_I can't help, that I was born this way_

_Let the flames rage on_  
_The heat never bothered me anyway)_

You said something about having heard the song a hundred times or something, Austin. You were completely oblivious of me leaning out of your white fur and staring at Larvesta with wide eyes. I'm sure my blue eyes were practically sparkling as I admired the Torch Pokemon on stage. She had the brightest eyes and the softest pure white fur and the warmest aurora . . .

Oh, sorry, right. Well, Luke said it was time to go, stopping Larvesta in the middle of a graceful pose, balancing on her abdomen so elegantly like that. Then she scampered back to Luke, and he bent down and hugged the her, petted her. It was so encouraging to see what a close bond they had.

So there I was, quickly putting the pieces together. I had just witnessed my destiny. A window of opportunity had opened and was soon about to close. The best course of action would be to do what _Austin_ would do in this situation.

Therefore, the course of action was obvious.

So when Luke and Larvesta left the building, I was clinging to his backpack, of course.

Yes, leaving in short notice without saying a word in order to chase after a flame, which in this case, _was_ literally a flame, was what I felt you would do, Austin. I don't know if _you've_ ever been in love, but I'm pretty sure you'd probably do something like that.

* * *

The location Luke took us to didn't really matter to me. We could have been in a whole other region and I still wouldn't have cared. All I knew was that I was resting on a small rock, watching Larvesta practice with Luke and his other Pokemon, while I was thinking . . . hard.

This was an important moment I was planning for. First impressions are _everything,_ as I'm sure you know very well Austin, if the show you put on for White to get her to be your Trainer is anything to go by._ Also, _my own first impression with you was what led me to become close friends with a big softie like you. That, that's it, there, I said, I said, that what I kinda feel you are, Austin, if I'm honest. Literally and figuratively, of course. No offence, really. I'm not saying you're weak or anything. I just feel that you got a soft heart underneath all your fur and acting skills. I mean, I _know_ you didn't throw me into the Ampharos' cage by accident, if you know what I mean.

Well, anyway, back to my point. I had to find a way to show Larvesta who I was, and what I could offer her. And, of course, since this is _real _Fate we're dealing with here, the opportunity came.

"Alright, Larvesta," Luke said, "Let's work on that mysterious bard-like song."

He turned on a portable music player, and such beautiful music started to play, with a lovely stringed instrument as the star.

Larvesta swayed back and forth slowly to the almost water-like flow of the music as she sang in that enchanting voice of hers.

_"(I dig my hole, you build a wall_  
_I dig my hole, you build a wall_  
_One day that wall is gonna fall_

_Gon' build that city on a hill_  
_Gon' build that city on a hill_  
_Someday those tears are gonna spill_

_So build that wall and build it strong_  
_'Cause we'll be there before too long_

_Gon' build that wall up to the sky_  
_Gon' build that wall up to the sky_  
_Someday your bird is gonna fly_

_Gon' build that wall until it's done_  
_Gon' build that wall until it's done_  
_But now you've got nowhere to run_

_So build that wall and build it strong_  
_'Cause we'll be there before too long)"_

I sat wide eyed by the mystique and intrigue of the lyrics. It certainly was a mysterious song, as Luke said. But what really pulled it together was Larvesta's unique voice. It also made me wonder. . . a human must have written these songs originally. Are the humans aware of the actual lyrics to the songs they see performed in Pokemon Musicals, and then just think of the actual words as the Pokemon sing in their own language? But what about the people who don't know the words? Could it be that even in another language, the meaning of the song transcends language and still comes through?

I was taken out of my thoughts when Luke spoke up again, "Beautiful, Larvesta. We'll have to come up with an actual dance for that later on. Okay, now let's try _Mother, I'm Here, _a much more somber song. I actually have a plan for this, but let's just practice it straight one time."

As Luke started the music, which was just a series of guitar strums, Larvesta closed her eyes, tilted her head backwards slightly, and began to sing softly and sadly.

_"(I set my sail;_  
_Fly, the wind it will take me_  
_Back to my home, sweet home_

_Lie on my back,_  
_Clouds are making way for me_  
_I'm coming home, sweet home_

_I see your star,_  
_You left it burning for me;_  
_Mother, I'm here)"_

_"(Eyes open wide,_  
_Feel your heart and it's glowing_  
_I'm welcome home, sweet home_

_I take your hand,_  
_Now you'll never be lonely_  
_Not when I'm home, sweet home_

_I see your star,_  
_You left it burning for me_  
_Mother, I'm here)"_

Truth be told, I teared up when I heard that song. Sadness, longing, beauty. . . it was all there. Truly, even humans would pick up on the song's meaning without understanding the words.

"Okay," Luke said, "Now I think we should work on a new version of _Mother, I'm Here _that I thought up. The original music is slow, quiet, and really somber, but I think adding a stronger beat, stronger drums, and more instruments and feeling to it can elevate it up to new heights. What do you say?"

Larvesta nodded excitedly and said, "(Oh yes! That sounds beautiful!)"

Luke played the next track, and I felt a thrill pass through me as the music began. It was just as Luke had described. Also, as the introduction played out, and my mind worked on it, a brilliant idea that would lead me to my happy smiling Fate arose in my mind.

As Larvesta rocked to the music, she closed her eyes again and sang the song with a bit stronger emotions than she did before.

_"(I set my sail;_  
_Fly, the wind it will take me_  
_Back to my home, sweet home)"_

At this point, I made my move.

**_"(Lie on my back,_**  
**_Clouds are making way for me_**  
**_I'm coming home, sweet home)"_**

Larvesta's eyes opened as a twitch ran through her body. She had clearly heard something, had felt the sensation that she was not singing alone. She did not miss a beat though, and continued her song effortlessly.

_"(I see your star,)" **/** "(__Build that wall and)"_  
_"(You left it burning for me;)" **/** "(__Build it strong, 'cause)"_  
_"(Mother, I'm here)" **/** "(__We'll be there before too long)"_

As a stronger yet still beautifully stringed instrument got its solo, Larvesta's eyes were now lit up, fully aware of the voice that had come out of nowhere and begun to sing along. Luke had heard it too, and his eyes were wide as well. His Golett, Zorua, and Leavanny looked quite surprised as well, and yet, also enchanted by what they had just heard.

Larvesta looked up at Luke, and she nodded slowly and seriously. She then took a deep breath, and began to sing again, only this time, she was singing the lyrics to _Build That Wall _instead. This was a very smart move on her part, because I personally believe that the _Build That Wall _lyrics are best sung by a female, while the _Mother, I'm Here _words are best sung by a male.

_"(Eyes open wide,)" **/** "(__I dig my hole, you build a wall)"_  
_"(Feel your heart and it's glowing)" **/** "(__I dig my hole, you build a wall)"_  
_"(I'm welcome home, sweet home)"** /** "(__One day that wall is gonna fall)"_

_"(I take your hand,)" **/** "(Gonna build that wall up to the sky)"_  
_"(Now you'll never be lonely)" **/** "(Gonna build that wall up to the sky)"_  
_"(Not when I'm home, sweet home)"** /** "(One day your bird is gonna fly)"_

_"(I see your star,)" **/** "(__Build that wall and)"_  
_"(You left it burning for me;)"** /** "(__Build it strong, 'cause)"_  
_"(Mother, I'm here)" **/** "(__We'll be there before too long)"_

The song ended, far too soon in my opinion, and then Larvesta looked around and said, "(Well, I know you're a Joltik. Mind letting us know where you are?)"

"(My gift is my song!)"

Larvesta turned to me as I approached, deciding to walk slowly, inching my way towards her.

"(And this one's for you. . .)"

Larvesta looked at me with a thoughtful expression.

Luke looked interested as well, and he said with a grin, "You won't win any loudness competitions, but you _can_ lend a special something to a song."

"(He is so small, it's not even funny!)" Zorua remarked wryly, much to Leavanny's disapproval.

I wasn't in a proper position to make a snarky remark, but I would have if I was. But then again, I had to focus on what I came here for.

Anyway, Larvesta didn't seem to hear the remark, which was a good sign.

"(Hmmmm,)" she said thoughtfully as she approached me slowly, "(You are quite the smooth little Bug-type.)"

I quickly went into a bowing position and said, "(Is that a quality you are okay with?)"

And yes, by know, it's been revealed to you that I wasn't mute as a Joltik, but I honestly never had anything important enough to say.

"(We'll see,)" she replied as she walked around me in a semicircle path, "(But you do seem to be taken with Pokemon Musicals. Your smaller voice lends itself well to mine.)"

So far so good.

"Does this Joltik want to be a performer too?" Luke asked.

I nodded quickly.

Luke smiled in amusement, "Well. . . how about that."

Larvesta appeared to study me hard, then she said, "(And what inspired you to do _this,_)" She was probably referring to my dramatic first impression, which I completely nailed.

In answer to her question, I simply said, "(You.)"

Larvesta breathed out hard, causing a few tiny embers to come out of her five red horns. "(Be serious!)" she said in a flustered tone.

My flirtatious answer was just a way of testing the waters, so to speak. Realizing I shouldn't let myself go too far, I quickly backtracked and said quickly, "(And Austin Saturn! Him too. We're close. Real tight.)"

"(You're friends with Austin?)" she asked.

"(Yes!)" as he jumped and landed on my hind legs, only to fall flat on my back.

She chuckled and said, "(You've gleaned singing skills from him. Not dancing skills.)"

I quickly righted myself and said, "(Speaking of singing skills, your performance of _Let It Glow _completely overwhelmed me.)"

Her horns twitched, indicating the motion of sniffing, more out of body language than for actual smell probably, and said, "(I'm not stupid. You're infatuated with me.)"

Oh _uric_.

All my eyes were wide with shock and despair. This was compounded with the fact that I hadn't really thought this plan through, specifically what to do if she wasn't interested.

Standing over me, she said in a questioning tone, "(What do you have to offer me?)"

I didn't know how to answer that right away, and before I could think of an answer, a heavy metal cage with chain link fence sides came flying in out of nowhere and crashed down around us.

"Larvesta!" Luke shouted in shock.

The cage dug into the ground and closed in underneath us, closing us in.

"Prepare for trouble, you got that right!" a male voice said.

"And make it double, cause we're here for a fight!" a female voice said.

I turned to see two humans wearing black t-shirts with big red "R"'s on them.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight the people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

"(That's right!)" shouted a Shuckle standing between them.

"Release Larvesta, right now!" Luke demanded.

"Sorry, twerp, but Larvesta belongs to Team Rocket now!" Cassidy said.

"And when Larvesta evolves into Volcarona, Team Rocket will posses the ultimate power of the Sun!" Butch declared villainously.

Cassidy threw down a smoke bomb, and the next thing we knew, the cage was in the back of a pick-up truck driving at high speed.

Larvesta shot her Flamethrower attack at the metal chain links, trying as hard as she could to melt through the cage. However, the cage seemed to be extremely flame resistant.

Larvesta stopped to catch her breath and looked on with a mixture of anger and distress.

"(Taken by a bunch of criminals. . .)" she said in an out of breath voice.

It just felt so. . . gut wrenching. . . to see her like this. She shouldn't be like this. She doesn't deserve to be caught and thrown in a cage like this.

"(Larvesta,)" I said, speaking up in a rather loud voice for my size.

Larvesta turned to me, staring at me with her gorgeous blue eyes.

I said, "(You asked me what I have to offer you. . .)"

I effortlessly hopped through one of the spaces in the cage, turned back to Larvesta, and said, "(I'll show you.)"

I then jumped over to the front of the truck, ran up along the side, and into the open window on the driver's side.

"(Surprise, Bach!)" I shouted as I jumped on his hands and used Bug Bite with all my strength.

And yes, I know I got his name wrong. I don't know why, but I doesn't matter. It's not like he heard me.

Anyway, Birch screams like crazy after I've bitten him. I also give him a few good zaps for good measure. Cassidy starts screaming too as Berk looses control of the vehicle. We must have hit a rock, or a hole, or a stump or something; because the next thing I knew, the truck was flipped over, and I was thrown out of the vehicle some distance.

Now, I know what you're thinking: wasn't that dangerous for Larvesta? No. It was a tough cage, and the worst that could happen would be that she would get tumbled. A necessary evil if I wanted to free her.

We had crashed amongst some trees at the edge of some woods. I got up quickly and hopped over to the crash site. I quickly saw the cage, all dented and laying a few feet away.

I jumped over to it, and was relieved to see that Larvesta was no worse for wear.

"(You could have warned me!)" she shouted in frustration.

"(Sorry,)" I said quickly. I spotted the damaged lock on the cage, and jumped onto it, clinging to it with all four legs. "(Use Flamethrower on it!)" I said.

Larvesta seemed to pause for a moment, then said, "(But what about you?)"

"(I'll be fine, just do it. Quick, before those bad humans come!)" I called out urgently.

I was very well aware that this was going to hurt, but I was serious when I decided to go after Larvesta. She was a talented performer, she was strong, and she had smarts and spirit. I was gonna save her no matter what. So the moment I felt her Flamethrower, I discharged into the damaged lock with all my worth.

Luckily for me, it didn't take too long to pop the lock. Unluckily for me, when the lock popped, so did the door to the cage. It snapped upwards, tossing me high into the air. I tumbled and spun up through space, and then began my quick decent downwards. It was all over in a matter of seconds.

_WHUMP!_

I landed in something very soft and white. . .

"(Gotcha,)" Larvesta said.

I was very quite amazed, honestly. I was resting rather comfortably in Larvesta's fuzz, which, if I'm honest, felt even better than your fur, Austin. No offense of course, but that's just how it felt to me. Perhaps it was _whose_ fuzz it was that made it a more pleasant experience. Anyway, I must have gotten a little _too _comfortable in there, because she ended up shaking me out.

We look at each other eye to eye for a moment, but are suddenly rudely interrupted.

"Get them Shuckle!"

"You too, Granbull!"

We look up to see the two humans approaching with their two Pokemon in front of them.

Larvesta turned towards me and said, "(Run. It's me they want.)"

I just laughed and said, "(Please no cliches. You _know_ I'm not going anywhere.)"

To my delight, Larvesta's eyes lit up and she shook briefly with a bit of soft laughter. "(I know. . .)" she said softly.

"Shuckle, us Sludge Bomb!"

"Use Bite, Granbull!"

Shuckle fired a Sludge Bomb directly at Larvesta as Granbull charged in. I jumped in front of Larvesta and fired an Electroweb at the Sludge Bomb, catching it and slinging it to the ground. This gave Larvesta enough time fire a String Shot around Granbull's mouth, tying the Pokemon's mouth shut.

"What the-?!" Buck shouted as Cassidy's jaw dropped.

As Larvesta shot Flamethrower at Granbull, I jumped forward and landed right on Shuckle's face. I Discharged even harder then when I was breaking the lock. Looking back, I was surprised at how easy those two went down.

I hopped back to my dazzling Larvesta's side, and then the two of us turned to the two humans defiantly as they recalled their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs.

"That little Bug-type is messing everything up!" Cassidy shouted angrily.

Batch sneered as he clutched the hand I bit and zapped, and he said, "That lousy thing bit me! I say we squash it!"

"(Time for battle number two!)" I can't help but say.

"(Be careful what you-)" Larvesta began.

There were suddenly eight flashes of light, and we were suddenly surrounded by a Raticate, Houndour, Sableye, Tentacruel, Primeape, Hitmontop, Mightyena, and Cloyster.

"(-wish for. . .)" Larvesta said miserably.

Now, that wasn't really my fault. Again, it's not like they could hear me!

"We are _NOT _loosing this Larvesta! We'll knock her out first if we have to!" Beck shouted, then he glared viciously at me and said, "And we are gonna _smash _you!"

Larvesta turned to me and said in a businesslike manner, "(Okay, seriously now. Run. Go get Luke.)"

I shook my head and said, "(I'll never get to them in time, and they'll never make it in time anyway. It's eight against one!)"

"(They'll _kill _you!)" she shouted back, a small note of panic in her voice that was barely even noticeable.

But _I_ noticed it.

If I had the mouth for it, I would have smiled as I sang softly, "(_And we would aaaaalllllll go dowwwwwwn together. . ._)"

Larvesta's eyes widened at this.

"Ready, Team Rocket army!?" Cassidy said with a wicked smile.

Larvesta blinked solemnly at me. She was so expressive with her eyes. They were from where all her emotions and inflections came from.

Then, she closed her eyes, leaned it close, and tenderly touched her head to mine.

"ATTA-" the humans shouted, but were halted in their tracks when the two of us started to glow.

I have never felt so much power before. EVER! For so long I've been snacking on outside power sources, but now, for the first time ever, I had my _own_ power source within me! I was no longer a consumer! I was a _producer_ of electricity!

And so, in what felt like a sudden instant, I was a Galvantula.

Check that, a Galvantula standing next to a gorgeous Volcarona!

"Now way!" Cassidy exclaimed.

I quickly looked myself over, turned to the majestic Sun Pokemon, and I said, "(You know, I could get used to this bigger body.)"

Volcarona spun around elegantly, scattering some sparkling scales around. She laughed and said, "(Well, so could I!)"

"We'll still beat them!" Biff shouted, "Well knock _both_ of them out!"

Volcarona and I looked at the eight enemy Pokemon, turned back to each other, exchanged nods, and kicked off the fight with a combination Heat Wave and Electro Web.

When the dust settled, Cloyster and Tentacruel were down for the count thanks to my Super Effective attack.

I chuckled confidently.

Feeling that extra burst of confidence, Volcarona and I proceeded to take the rest of those Pokemon down without breaking a sweat-

* * *

"(Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, wait, waity-wait!)" Austin said, holding up a paw to interrupt Galvantula's story, "(So. . . you and Volcarona defeated an army of _8_ Pokemon? By yourselves?)"

Galvantula blinked his two biggest eyes, then shuffled around on his four legs nervously. "(Well. . .)" he said, "(_Maybe _Luke came in with Zorua, Golett, and Leavanny in the middle of our battle and gave us a hand. . .)"

Austin smirked and nodded along with Amanda.

Galvantula gave a nervous chuckle and said, "(Well, we knocked out all of Team Rocket's Pokemon, and sent them flying into the distance in a big explosion!)"

"(_Why?!_)" Austin asked incredulously, "(You pretty much helped them escape. Shouldn't you have captured them for Officer Jenny or something?)"

"(Heat of the moment,)" Galvantula said nonchalantly.

Austin gave a deadpanned expression. "(Seriously?)"

"(Forget Team Rocket, you guys,)" Amanda said, "(How did Luke react to you two evolving?)"

"(He was thrilled,)" Galvantula said brightly, "(He was excited to see what kinds of new choreography Volcarona could do, and he felt that she and I would make an even better team than before. We could sing _and dance _with each other now, as you just saw not too long ago.)"

"(So you two are an item now?)" Amanda asked slyly.

Galvantula looked away bashfully and chuckled again, which seemed to be a kind of signature for him. "(Well. . .)" he began, but was interrupted.

"(I got a better question,)" Austin said as he stepped forwards towards his now big friend. Looking at him eye to eye, he asked in a very serious sounding stone, "(Did you let Luke catch you?)"

Galvantula became slightly nervous at this, twitching his pedipalps awkwardly as he attempted to get his words out.

"( . . . eh. . . I . . .)"

Galvantula blinked wildly for a bit, but then clamed down and looked Austin straight in the eye and said, "(Yes. Yes, I did.)"

"(YES!)" Austin shouted suddenly, pumping his left paw into the air. He then leaned forward, reached out, and patted Galvantula gently on the abdomen. "(You actually went for it. This is great, this is spectacular! This is-.)"

Austin put his paw to his mouth to muffle his excited chuckling, then he said, "(Okay. Friend. Listen. As for all of those punks out there who are all like _'pals before gals,' _alright, shame on them! Alright, I am _hyped _that you actually went for her and did whatever it took. Seriously, everyone would be a lot happier if they focused on their love lives first and then built friendships with those who supported them.)"

Galvantula was mentally analyzing what Austin was saying. Eventually, his whole body relaxed and he said, "(_Yeeeeaaaah_. You're exactly right about that. I didn't really think you'd mind me not joining White's team with you. . . eh, you _don't _mind, right?)"

Austin leaned in sideways towards Galvantula, wearing an easy going smile, and said, "(Buddy. We're actors. The stage is our constant crossroads. _Scratch that_, the stage is our home.)" Austin gave a wink and said, "(You won't be getting rid of _me _so easily!)"

Galvantula began all out laughing, not just chuckling, but deep and loud laughter.

"(_Ahem!_)" Amanda said loudly and impatiently, "(How about _my_ question? Are you and Volcarona together or not?)"

"(I already told you that she knows I'm taken by her,)" Galvantula said plainly.

"(_And?_)" Amanda asked with a raised brow.

Galvantula paused for a moment, then with regally half-closed eyes and a haughty sounding voice very reminiscent of Austin, he said "(Where were you when she and I performed that song on stage?)"

As if on cue, Volcarona floated in with all the elegance of a Sun Pokemon. Hovering by his side, she leaned downwards next to Galvantula's head and said, "(Come on, Sparker. We have a few more songs to sing. Just you and me.)"

Nearly bubbling over with happiness, Galvantula nodded enthusiastically and walked off with the magnificent moth by his side.

After the pair left the room, Austin turned to Amanda with a wide mischievous grin, opened his mouth . . . then he closed his mouth and thought for a bit. Then he said, "(Nah, too easy.)"

Amanda just groaned.

* * *

Bastion OST by Darren Korb:

_Build That Wall_

_Mother, I'm Here_

_Setting Sail, Coming Home_


	9. Part 9: Curtain!

And so, with Galvantula, Volcarona, and the rest of Luke's Pokemon joining the sneak peak audience, Austin and the rest of the actors continued to rehearse the scenes of _Sol of a Samurai. _For several more days, everyone worked their hardest to ensure the premiere of the new musical was as successful as possible.

"(Again with the time gaps? I'll have you know that things _did_ happen during all that time,)" Austin remarked indignantly.

Ahem! Well, it was soon the day before opening night.

"(Actually, it's the _night_ before opening night,)" Austin corrected.

Fine, fine, fine. Anyway, Austin was highly confident about his full musical debut, as was everyone else in Nimbasa City. His _Bohemian Polka _was still fresh in everyone's mind. His unique skills and dancing abilities, as well as his very likable tone of voice, had caused thousands of people to fall in love with Austin Saturn, the Absol Danseuse. And Austin was very much aware of how much people loved him.

Love. . . now that was a word that made Austin nervously. Mostly because all the events that had occurred over the previous month had put quite a few things in perspective for him. In fact, Austin had come to a certain realization. This realization both thrilled Austin and chilled Austin. For once in his life, Austin did not know what to do and _admitted_ to himself that he did not know what to do. _He _needed assistance.

And so, he asked Galvantula to sneak away late a night and meet him amid the woods. Not too far in, just far enough for a little secrecy.

Much to Austin's relief, Galvantula was there waiting for him.

"(It feels good to come to a place and be greeted by a friendly face,)" Austin remarked with a smile.

"(Sure thing, Austin,)" Galvantula replied, "(So, what is it that you want to talk about?)"

Austin nodded and said, "(Well, it's like this. Friends always help each other, that goes without saying. Now, I'm good at a lot of things. I'm in the know about a lot of things. So, yeah, I've scratched your back plenty of times, since it's always been in my power to act. That's what you do when you have the opportunity to help someone. Now, my back could use a little scratching, so to speak, and if there's something you can do that I actually aren't very strong in, then it just follows that I'd come here in this manner, especially when current events are taken in consideration. Another victory for logic, right?)"

Austin leaned in towards his friend and smiled, breathing loudly after saying his peace.

Galvantula's pedipalps twitched a bit as he stared at Austin. Then he said, "(Okay, I get that you want me to help you with something, and sure, I'll be glad to help! But what is it?)"

Austin kept his smile and said coachingly, "(_Current events. . ._)"

Galvantula blinked, then he chuckled and said, "(Oh, I get it! _Current_ events! Like electric current! Ha-ha!)"

Austin's mouth fell open, and he hung his head in disappointment. "(NO, no, I mean-.)" Austin lifted his head and brushed his tuft of hair with his left forepaw, "(Fine, I'll spit it out. You got together with Volcarona, so tell me how I can get together with Amanda. Yeah, I like Amanda like that, and it shows how much I trust and value you as a friend to have told you that.)"

Galvantula's two main eyes went larger than normal, and his pedipalps hung down to convey the same message as jaw dropping. Then he said, "(Well, I did notice you being . . . closer friends. . . heh. . .)" Galvantula then started to chuckle.

"(Why are you laughing at me?)" Austin said with his head titled.

"(Because you're the one kinda helped me out with my first impression to Volcarona,)" Galvantula said, "(Where else did you think I got the idea to sing like that?)"

Austin breathed out through his nose heavily and said, "(But what about the part after that. _I don't mean Bud and Cassidy! _I mean, you know, talking to her, selling yourself to her. . . and anyway, a song won't work here. Amanda's not a performer.)"

"(A song could still work,)" Galvantula's said optimistically, "(What is it that you want to convey to her?)"

"(That I'm not _always _the arrogant, over confident, proud performer I am in public or on stage,)" Austin said with his heart, his body language becoming smaller, more restrictive, and closer together. It was as if he was subconsciously retreated into himself. "(That I can be a Pokemon who hates being alone, who doesn't want to be alone, and will gladly open up his heart and soul to the one Pokemon he things is worth it. And that _she's_ worth it.)"

"(And you can't do that in song?)"

"(Sure, you can do anything in song. You could destroy the world in song! You could save the world in song! But would Amanda except that? Something so rehearsed and phoned in-?)"

"(_Phoned in?_)" Galvantula shouted, sounding almost offended, "(Austin, I can't believe I'm saying this, and this will probably be the only time in your entire life where this will be a true statement, but I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit!)"

"(What do you mean?)" Austin replied, looking completely bewildered.

Galvantula's body language practically oozed a sense of smugness. He strutted around Austin, chuckling to himself as he did so. Then, he stopped and turned towards Austin suddenly, and shouted, "(We have a dance!)"

Austin stared at his friend as the Bug/Electric-type backed up from him slowly, and said, "(In the woods outside of Nimbasa City . . . Tells the story . . . Of a Serperior! . . . And an Absol. . . who falls in love. . . With her. . .)"

Austin watched with curiosity as Galvantula began to step and stomp and jump in a chaotic circle around him, shouting out passionately as he did so.

"(First there is disdain! Then... passion! Then... desire! Fear! Doubt! Desperation! Where love is held back by fear, there can be no volition! Without volition, there is no love! Doubt! Yes, doubt. . . Will drive you. . . CRAZY!)"

Then, much to Austin's surprise, Galvantula broke out into a musical number as he continued his fierce dancing.

_"(Auuuuuuuu-stin!_

_You don't need to put up such a fight,_

_Rack your brain for concepts,_

_Or fear how to make it right._

_Auuuuu-stin!_

_You don't have to fear your heart tonight_

_Auuuuu-stin!_

_You don't have to let doubt rule on this or any night)"_

Austin's eyes slowly widened by degrees, as he began caught up in the beat and passion Galvantula was created. Then, as if in a trance, Austin began to move and step to it, raising his voice in song.

_"(My eyes upon your face_

_My cheek upon your cheek_

_My fur brushes your scales_

_What words could I possibly speak?!)"_

_"(Auuuuuu-stin!)"_

_"(Why does my heart cry?)"_

_"(Auuuuuu-stin!)"_

_"(Feelings I can't fight)"_

_"(Austin!)"_

_"(She'd never accept me,_

_So please, don't decieve me_

_Why would she. . . believe me if I said, 'I love you'?)"_

"(Aha!)" Galvantula shouted, stopping suddenly and pointing at Austin, "(There! That's it!)"

"(What - is - it?)" Austin said in a silted manner.

"(Austin, you're at your best when you act spontaneously and just flow freely. Remember that _Bohemian Polka_?)" Galvantula asked.

"(I _never _forget any of my performances,)" Austin said seriously.

"(Then you know what I'm talking about!)" Galvantula said excitedly, "(Don't compose a song for her. Don't think things out or rehearse it. Just focus on what you want to get across, and let yourself go. Fall into a beat or rhythm or whatever, and pour your soul out to her. _That's _the kind of Pokemon you are, so _that's _how you should present yourself to Amanda. 100 percent pure, honest to goodness Austin Saturn. No more, no less.)"

Austin stared at Galvantula with a blank expression, but looking closer at his eyes revealed that he was thinking. "(That. . . makes a lot of sense. . .)" Austin said slowly, then he nodded and said, "(Okay. I'll do it.)"

Galvantula nodded back, with pride in his eyes, and he said, "(I'm glad I could help you, Austin. I'll back you up any time.)"

"(Same here. Meaning, I'll be here to back you up, that is,)" Austin remarked in a less than smooth matter, as his delight and relief made him feel lighter than air.

Galvantula nodded back again, and he turned to go back to the theater. Austin ran up beside him so they could walk back together. They had just gotten to the back door, when it suddenly swung open revealing Amanda herself.

"(Speak of the angel. . .)" Austin remarked.

"(What are you doing out here?)" Amanda asked, her tone one of curiosity, rather than anger or accusation.

"(Talking,)" Galvantula answered without hesitation, "(I'm going to bed now, but Austin might want to talk to you as well.)" Galvantula then quickly walked past Amanda and through the door. Amanda didn't make any attempt to stop him. This left her and Austin alone out in back of the theater.

"(So. . .)" she said awkwardly.

"(Yeah, this is awkward,)" Austin said flatly.

"(So you don't have anything to tell me?)"

"(No! I mean yes! I mean. . . . how about we take a walk- er, stroll- er, move about?)"

"(You could have said _walk. _I'd have known what you meant, and I wouldn't have minded,)" Amanda said with a smile.

Austin grinned, "(Yeah. That's cool. Let's.)"

And so, Austin and Amanda moved amid the trees, in silence at first, then Austin asked, "(How did you end up with White?)"

"(I actually used to be with a person named N,)" Amanda remarked in a cold tone, "(I felt that he had more respect for Pokemon. However, he also had very little respect for other people. But it was enough for him to send me to look after White after she was injured. All in all, I prefer life with White. To be honest, N was far too narrow minded and bland for my taste.)" Amanda grinned mischievously and said, "(Anyway, it's never hard for me to remind White where her place is.)"

Austin and Amanda both chuckled at that sentiment.

Then, Amanda asked, "(What about you? How were things before you were. . .)" Amanda's smile faded as she said gently, "(Sorry. You probably don't want to talk about that.)"

Austin shrugged, "(Eh, there's nothing much to tell. _Started out in a forest when I was just a kid, just an Absol family that all stayed hid, I didn't grow up an only child cause I had a little sis, of course that's all good stuff I miss; if I could bring them here, I wish._)"

Finding the rhythm, Austin went on, still walking all the while, "_(Then we grew up and split and that hit hard, cause being lonely is my life's nasty Trump Card, folks said I had to move on, had to back off, so I walked behind my sister until she too said to back off, so I tried to make some new friends who didn't mind my cat sass,_

_I didn't figure out that my cannon was glass_

_Until I got snatched up by some hunters, those fat cats, or fat rats_

_I didn't mind the cages, cause of cell mates, how about that_

_I can't stand isolation_

_Not good at acclimation_

_I want fame, but I need friends_

_The top can be a sad end_

_And we're all different in dark rooms_

_Well I want you to see me_

_I'll let everything down, all for you!)"_

Austin's talking had slowly morphed into singing, and his singing had builded and builded up with ever line, getting stronger and more passionate. Austin has let the rhythm carry him away, and Amanda was loving it. At this moment, he felt that she was truly getting a look deep into Austin's true self as his singing continued.

_"(Right now, I'm not a legend, no,_

_I want to be more than just friends, oh,_

_I want you to see the real me now._

_You to see the real me now_

_I'm more than the Absol Danseuse_

_I really truly want to have you_

_I want you to see the real me now._

_You to see the real me now_

_So please see me)"_

Austin looked up into Amanda's eyes as he sang sweetly to her.

_"(Please don't go away_

_Forgive my mistakes_

_Fame means run fast to stay in the same place_

_But it won't make me change_

_I won't go away_

_You keep my paths straight_

_My soul knows that we have to stay_

_Or else my true self may fade.)"_

With his song finished, Austin brought his head down and said, "(I want someone, who I can speak openly to and let down all of safeguards. I'll open up my heart and soul, and let that Pokemon see what I have inside me. Not the Absol Danseuse, but Austin Saturn. That's what happened between us when I had that meltdown a while ago. I want to be able to do that on. . . less dire circumstances. I want it to be you who I come to because. . .)"

Austin mentally cursed himself when the words stuck in his throat. Feeling as if he had nothing to lose anyway, Austin held his head up high and sang out, "(_Believe me when I say, **I love you!**_)"

Austin took shaky, heavy breaths of panic as he stared up at Amanda. Her expression was not unreadable. She was clearly blown away by what she had experienced.

_"(I really feel. . .)"_ Amanda thought to herself, _"(That's I've seen Austin's true heart. He hates loneliness. He want others to understand him. But he wants one Pokemon. . . who could see his inner secrets.)"_

Amanda gazed at Austin, who was looking up at her expectantly. Then, she sang to him in a whisper, "(_Come what may, I will love you, until my dying day._)"

A great spark of emotion burst through him, and Austin immediately popped up onto his hind legs, and leaned forward a bit to kiss Amanda. He felt Amanda's vines wrap around him in an embrace, and at that moment, their hearts were complete.

* * *

The following night, the curtain was only a few moments away from rising. _Sol of a Samurai _was about to begin.

Wearing his plastic mock samurai armor, Austin stood confidently, ready for his cue to come on stage.

Austin turned to one side to see Amanda, smiling brightly at him.

"(Is my thespian ready to make history?)" she said coyly.

Austin smirked and said, "(So, I'm _your _thespian?)"

"(Do you mind?)" Amanda said, tilting her head with an obviously fake look of confusion.

"(No. I like being . . . _yours_. . .)" Austin said softly.

"(Mind answering my first question?)" Amanda asked.

Austin turned towards the stage and nodded, "(Yeah, I'm ready. . . as long as you'll be waiting for me afterwards.)"

Amanda gave a nod, which came simultaneously with Austin's cue. Taking it as a sign that the future would be full of great things, Austin boldly walked out onto the stage, and into his future.

**The End**

"(Wait a minute, what's with the 'The End'?)" Austin asked in disbelief, "(How is this the end! You didn't even let them see the actual musical! I'm positive that my story has not ended! I'm also positive the whole world didn't drop dead here either. No, this is not the end! No by a long shot. . . well, okay, this is all that's been written, but my story still goes on after this. So saying 'The End' isn't really fair. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying to put 'To Be Continued' like in the anime. That's too cliche, and may not work here. Saying 'The Beginning' wouldn't work here either. How about we just leave it open. That always works. . . well, _almost _always. Ahh, whatever, I have a musical to preform! Catch you later. . . I hope. . . Just remember that my story isn't over. That's right. Okay. Goodnight, or day, or afternoon. Oh, _brokh. _Bye!)"

* * *

_Tango De Roxanne- Moulin Rouge!_


End file.
